Ketos, OSH
by huneeekr
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UP!] Memiliki Ketua OSIS menawan membuat Luhan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Mencari perhatian Ketua OSIS itu dengan berbagai cara yang menggelikan. EXO. HUNHAN. GS. GenderSwitch. lokal! AU
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Suara Oh Sehun Satyadwitama selaku Ketua OSIS menghentikan seluruh kegiatan ricuh yang disebabkan anggota OSIS di ruang rapat.

"Ehm, adakah yang ingin memberi saran kegiatan yang harus kita lakukan untuk SMANSA Festival tahun ini?" Suara Baekhyun Febriana Putri—wakil ketua OSIS bertanya dengan suara yang merdu, "Selain—lomba untuk anak luar sekolah? Tidak ada lagi?" Baekhyun menatap satu-persatu anggota nya.

"Bagaimana kalau di SMANSA Festival ini kita berlakukan lomba membatik?" salah satu anggota OSIS sekolah itu mengangkat tangannya, "Dan tentu saja, di puncak acara batik-batik dari sekolah ini di pamerkan dan diperjual-belikan. Selain memamerkan bahwa sekolah kita memiliki bakat untuk kebudayaan, juga tentu saja menambah pengetahuan kita dalam berbisnis." Dia adalah Johnny Andrew, siswa kelas X berwajah tampan namun _flat_.

"Bagaimana, Ketua? Apakah setuju?" Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun, karena duduk mereka yang bersebelahan.

Sehun menopang dagu lancip nya—mengundang anggota OSIS yang hadir di rapat itu menahan nafas karena terpesona, "Baiklah, Johnny. Saran diterima."

"Yes!" suara kemenangan Johnny terdengar. Roro Kyungsoo Ramadesyta sebagai sekretaris umum pun dengan cakap menuliskan beberapa tambahan yang di bicarakan dalam rapat hari ini.

"Ketua! Saya ingin mengajukan saran!" Joohyun Saraswati Wijaya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Gadis cantik dan ramping itu memamerkan gigi-gigi kecil nya dengan lucu. Joohyun benar-benar primadona sekolah.

"Ya, Joohyun. Silahkan," dan suara Sehun berubah menjadi lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasanya. Berbanding terbalik hingga 360 derajat.

"Bagaimana kalau diadakan _prom night_ saja?" terdengar bisik-bisik yang mulai bising dari ruang itu.

"Kenapa kau menyarankan itu, Joohyun?" Baekhyun menanyakan hal tersebut dengan tenang. Dirinya sudah muak sebenarnya ketika setiap acara harus diadakan _prom night._ Ingat, Baekhyun itu masih _single_! Manusia-manusia seperti Baekhyun sangat sensitif mendengar acara itu.

"Justru itu adalah puncak acara, Baekhyun. Siswa-siswi akan semakin bersemangat ketika ada _prom night_. Mereka akan antusias dan sangat mengapresiasikan hal tersebut." Imbuh Wendy Teretya Lesmana, memprovokasi Sehun agar menyetujui saran Joohyun.

"Gue tidak!" protes Jung Jaehyun Satrya menggerutu, "Gue gak suka kalau ada _prom night_!"

"Itu karena lo nya aja yang _jomblo_!" balas Joohyun sarkas. "Ya, kan?"

Jaehyun semakin menggerutu, "Cantik-cantik, mulutnya pedes banget kayak _cabe kiloan_ di pasar,"

"APA?!"

BRAK

"Bisa diam?" suara berat Sehun membungkam pertengkaran tidak bermutu Jaehyun-Joohyun. Ketua OSIS itu menatap para anggota nya dengan tatapan elang mematikannya.

"Akan aku pikirkan tentang _prom night_. Aku akan membuat pemungutan suara dari para siswa-siswi. Jika menang, akan aku masukkan saran Joohyun ke dalam _list_ ," Jaehyun mengerang, Joohyun-Wendy melakukan _high-five_.

Sehun menghela nafas dengan berwibawa, "Sekian, rapat hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Hati-hati di jalan," pemuda itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat terhormat. Para anggota OSIS satu-persatu keluar dari ruangan itu.

BRAK

" _Auch_!" pintu terbuka kembali dengan paksa. Menampakkan seorang gadis mungil berkuncir kuda sedang terjatuh di lantai. Gadis itu mengerang merasakan perut hingga pinggang nya yang tiba-tiba kambuh seperti orang tua.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun menjerit. Ia mendekati Luhan yang seketika berdiri, menepuk-nepuk rok seragam nya yang sedikit kotor karena debu lantai. Terkekeh hingga memamerkan gigi-gigi nya semangat.

"Apa yang lo lakuin disini, bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul pantat Luhan berkali-kali dengan gemas. Membuat empu nya memekik kesakitan dan memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Gue pingin ngelihat Ketua OSIS," jawaban lugu Luhan membuat satu ruangan itu tebahak. Terkecuali Sehun yang tetap diam menatap Luhan dengan raut muka datar.

"Luhan! Lo _naksir_ Ketos ya?" Wendy memancing. Gadis bule keturunan Kanada itu terkikik bersama Joohyun.

"Gak naksir lagi, Wen. Udah _cinta_ ,"

"LUHAN! LO GILA! Sehun, maafin Luhan, ya? Dia agak _sinting_ orang nya. Hehe," Baekhyun tertawa canggung pada Sehun yang masih terdiam, "Gue pergi dulu ya, _bye_ semuanya!" gadis ber- _eyeliner_ tipis itu langsung menggeret Luhan yang memberontak.

" _Bye_ , Ketos ku! _Te amo_!" teriak Luhan sebelum hilang dari jangkauan anggota-anggota OSIS itu.

Anggota OSIS kembali terbahak, sedangkan Sehun yang sedang mengulum bibirnya—menahan senyum.

—

Namanya adalah Luhan Dewi Farasya. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki mata indah memukau, karena selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Luhan seorang _Javanese_ dan _Sundanese_. Dia sekarang kelas XI. Dia mempunyai seorang abang bernama Yifan Pramudya Putra, seorang mahasiswa UGM Fakultas Teknik Mesin. Mempunyai adik bernama Yeri Dwi Devinna, siswi SMANSA kelas X. Yifan menyebut Luhan-Yeri sebagai _setan kecil_ yang terperangkap dalam tubuh gadis-gadis cantik.

Yifan harus menelan pahitnya kejahilan adik-adik cantik nya itu hingga tiap hari. _Image_ Yifan yang sangat kalem dan berwibawa harus hilang entah kemana ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan maupun Yeri. Yifan ingin sekali membawa kedua adiknya tersebut kedalam sungai sehingga tidak mengacaukan hidupnya yang tenang.

"Luhan!" panggil Kyungsoo ketika melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa ransel nya diatas kepala. Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat tingkah ajaib Luhan yang terkadang melebihi Baekhyun. Dua bocah ini akan semakin menggila ketika disatukan. Dan, Kyungsoo yang sebagai gadis ter- _waras_ harus menahan malu kalau sedang bersama mereka.

"Kyungie!" sapa Luhan bersemangat di pagi hari. Dirinya mendudukkan pantat indah nya di sebelah Kyungsoo, karena dirinya memang sebangku dengan gadis itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dengan Joohyun.

"Gue dengar dari Baekhyun, lo berulah lagi di ruang OSIS." Kyungsoo membuat percakapan yang membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah nya, "Godain Sehun lagi?" tebaknya.

Luhan terkekeh seperti anak kecil, "Tentu saja. Eh, bukannya lo anggota OSIS? Kok lo gak tau gue ada disana?"

Kyungsoo menulis beberapa kalimat dalam jurnal OSIS nya, "Gue keburu ke Bu Nana. Nyerahin hasil rapat ke Beliau. Gue gak bisa ngelihat tingkah _sinting_ lo kan disana," lanjutnya sarkas.

"Jahat amat gila lo sama gue, Kyung!" Luhan memprotes, "Gila emang, Ketos cakep abis,"

"Kyung, temen lo emang gila kemarin. Gue sampai malu kalau ada rapat sama anak OSIS. Lo _sinting_!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memukul kepala Luhan, "Lo tau sendiri kan Sehun itu datarnya minta ampun? Kenapa harus _nekat_ , sih?"

Luhan membenamkan wajah nya diatas meja, "Kalau gak nekat, dia gak akan kenal gue. Orang macem gue mana mau dikenal sama Sehun,"

"Mundur aja deh, Lu. Serius, Sehun gak akan tertarik sama hal berbau cewek dan tetek bengek nya. Dia terlalu mencintai OSIS sampai rela nginep di sekolah berhari-hari," Baekhyun menata buku-buku nya diatas meja.

"Ya makanya itu! Gue harus buat dia tertarik sama gue!" Luhan menggebu-gebu. Dirinya menegakkan diri sembari menoleh ke bangku belakang, tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Dengan tingkah lo yang _sinting_ ini? Yang bener aja!" Kyungsoo menimpali, "Yang ada Sehun bakalan ngelihat lo sebagai _cewek absurd_ ,"

"Terus?! Gue harus kayak gimana, dong?!" Luhan mendengus parah, "Masa gue harus kayak Minah gitu?"

Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Itu sih, _so_ pasti! Bidadari kayak Minah emang panutan,"

"Terus—gue gak panutan gitu?!" entah kenapa emosi Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol hari ini.

Baekhyun bersenandung senang, "Bukan gue yang ngomong," sambil terkekeh memuaskan.

"Cih," Luhan mendecih kasar. Dirinya menghentakkan kakinya kasar ke lantai. Mengacak-acak rambutnya yang daritadi memang sudah berantakan karena tingkah nya yang tidak biasa.

" _Yo Wassap_!" Joohyun Saraswati Wijaya masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati mereka, "Eh, Lulu! Lo kenapa udah _sinting_ pagi-pagi?"

"Diem lo, Saraswati!" erang Luhan menarik-narik rambutnya kuat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus melepaskan jari-jari gadis itu yang sangat kuat mencengkram helai-helai rambutnya.

"Lo bisa botak, woi! _Astaghfirullah_ , gue bisa gila sekarang gara-gara lo, tau gak?!" Kyungsoo menepuk kening nya berkali-kali. Dirinya ingin sekali kabur dari hadapan Luhan seminggu saja. Mungkin akan mengembalikan sifat waras nya yang ia punya sejak kecil. Berteman dengan Luhan maupun Baekhyun membuatnya kembali tidak waras.

Joohyun menggeleng-geleng dramatis, "Gila lo, Lu. Gue sampai heran kenapa lo bisa suka sama sepupu gue yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik sama lo gini,"

"HAH?!" ini bukan suara Luhan, tetapi Baekhyun-Kyungsoo. Mata mereka melotot seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya, "Dia—sepupu lo?!"

Joohyun menatap kedua gadis di depannya datar, " _Seriously, dude._ Lo berdua kagak tau?! Sial, lo berdua tinggal di zaman apa?! _Meganthropus_?!"

"Lo gak pernah ngomong, babi!" amuk Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Joohyun keras, "Gue mana tau kalau dia itu sepupu lo! Tau gini, lo bantuin Luhan dari setahun yang lalu!"

Joohyun mengerang, "Berhenti pukul kepala cantik gue, Kyungsoo!" gadis itu mengelus kepala nya, "Ya _sorry_. Gue gak berani. Gue pernah ngenalin dia ke beberapa temen cewek gue. Tapi, yang ada gue dihina habis-habis an gara-gara dia anggep gue ' _ngejual'_ dia! Bocah gila itu!"

Baekhyun terbahak, "Gila emang sepupu lo. Kenapa dia bisa se- _anti_ itu sih sama cewek?"

Joohyun mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti, "Gue mana tau. Waktu acara keluarga atau apa, dia gak pernah gandeng cewek ke acara. Sampai-sampai, Bogum langsung nuduh kalau dia itu—"

Joohyun memajukan kepala nya ke arah Baekhyun-Kyungsoo, "— _Gay_."

"SIAL! _CRINGE_!" maki Baekhyun-Kyungsoo melempar apapun yang mereka genggam. Bukannya tertawa, Joohyun mengusap lengannya, mengerikan.

Luhan yang sedaritadi mendengar percakapan ketiga temannya itu langsung semakin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "YA! Berhenti meng _gossip_ calon pacar gue!" gadis itu menunjuk teman-temannya satu persatu, "Atau kalian akan habis!"

"YA! Luhan! Sadar—"

TOK TOK TOK

Beberapa anggota OSIS masuk ke dalam XI IPS 3 dengan tenang, membuat protesan Baekhyun terhenti. Dirinya serta Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan meghampiri anggota-anggota OSIS itu.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Suara Sehun membuat Luhan yang tidak _focus_ langsung menoleh, "Saya Oh Sehun selaku Ketua OSIS sekolah ini ingin memberikan beberapa pengumuman untuk kalian semua,"

 _Astaga, suara nya! Memabukkan!_

"Jadi disini, kita akan meminta pada setiap kelas untuk mengumpulkan beberapa batik karya kelas nya. Tentu saja, batik-batik ini akan dipamerkan pada saat SMANSA Fesival dan diperjual-belikan. Hasil dari penjualan itu akan dibagikan kepada kelas yang batik nya berhasil terjual," Minah Jinan Lestari selaku bendahara umum OSIS menjelaskan maksud kedatangan.

Luhan tetap memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Minah berbicara. "Ternyata—halus banget dia kalau ngomong," lirih gadis itu mengagumi.

Dirinya tetap melihat Sehun yang sedaritadi membaca proporsal yang dikerjakan Chanyeol. Sesekali berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol dan berakhir anggukan dari pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar itu.

"Minah," Sehun memanggil gadis lembut itu.

"Ya, Ketua?"

 _Astaga, bahkan dirinya menanggapi panggilan Sehun aja se-lembut itu astaga!_

Sehun mendekati Minah, "Adakan _vote_ yang kemarin,"

Minah menyerngit bingung, "Kenapa saya?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Karena Anda sedang berbicara," sambil mengusak rambut gadis itu pelan.

Siswa-siswi kelas XI IPS 3 langsung melotot. Tak menyangka kalau Sehun bisa melakukan hal itu pada Minah. Diberikan respon tersenyum malu-malu pula dari Minah.

Itu juga berlaku pada Luhan. Gadis itu langsung merasakan sesak yang sangat mendalam. Dirinya tak pernah melihat Sehun se- _perhatian_ ini.

Sehun selalu diam. Sehun selalu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Sehun selalu tak menanggapi apapun perempuan yang mendekatinya.

Tapi—kenapa Minah…..diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Ehm!" Minah memperbaiki suara nya, "Hari ini, Saya akan melakukan _voting_. Siapa yang setuju kalau puncak acara SMANSA Festival terdapat _Prom Night_? Mohon angkat tangan,"

Sebagian besar dari kelas itu mengangkat tangan. Terdengar suara kemenangan dari Joohyun dan protesan dari Jaehyun.

"Luhan!" Joohyun memanggil gadis itu.

Luhan hanya bergumam. Joohyun menyerngit bingung, "Lo kenapa?" gadis itu langsung pindah di sebelah Luhan, tempat Kyungsoo.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa. Berisik banget dah lo," Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Joohyun dengan sensi.

Joohyun sekarang menyerngit bingung. Dirinya melihat di sekitar kelas, bermaksud mencari penyebab Luhan terkena _badmood_.

Matanya memincing ketika menatap ke depan kelas. Melihat interaksi Sehun-Minah yang sebenarnya biasa tetapi sedikit—dekat?

Joohyun tersenyum memaklumi. Dirinya menoleh, melihat Luhan yang menidurkan kepala nya diatas meja sambil mengacak rambutnya kembali.

"Lu, anterin gua yuk ke kamar mandi!" Joohyun berkata.

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat Joohyun sedang menaik-turunkan alisnya. Melirik-lirik kearah Sehun-Minah yang masih berbicara asyik _berdua_.

Luhan mengangguk. Dirinya mengangkat tangan, "Boleh izin ke kamar mandi?" setelah mendapat izin dari anggota OSIS, Luhan menarik Joohyun sambil menunduk—melewati Sehun yang terpaku.

 _Luhan—terlihat sedang tidak baik,_ pikirnya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang berpikir keras. "Dia—kenapa?"

CHAPTER 1 END.

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _Hi, everyone? Remember me? Yeah_ , maafkan saya jika _**'My Lovely Osehax'**_ sudah tidak bisa saya lanjutkan lagi alias discountine. Untuk _**QUEENY**_ dan _**WGM,**_ akan saya tulis kelanjutannya segera yang saya bisa. Terima kasih karena telah menunggu. _Kamsahamnida_!

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **huneeekr**_.


	2. Chapter 2: Awal Pertemuan

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

"Kak Luhan! Cepet turun! Kita hampir telat! Gue gak mau kena _semprot_ di awal masuk sekolah! Kak!" Yeri berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang, "Gue hitung sampai 5 lo gak ke bawah, gue tinggal lo! Gue gak mau telat! Gue udah kelas 9!"

"1!" Yeri mulai berhitung. Dirinya meniup kuku-kuku baru nya. Berwarna biru _pastel_ serta adanya _glitter_ berwarna _grey_ mempercantik kuku itu.

"2!"

"Yeri, ayo kita sarapan dulu, Nak. Keburu dingin nasi goreng buatan Mama," Hangeng selaku Kepala Keluarga akhirnya turun tangan. Beliau menggiring Yeri ke meja makan, mendudukkan anak bungsu nya tersebut sambil mengusak rambut gadis itu sayang.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

" _Astaghfirullah_ , Luhan! Jangan berlari seperti itu, Nak! Nanti jatuh!" jerit Heechul sambil mengelus dada nya, merasa jantung nya berdegup kencang lebih dari biasanya. Bagaimana kalau anaknya jatuh dari tangga itu?! Heechul tidak ingin membayangkannya!

Luhan memakai kaos kaki nya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yeri yang masih memasang wajah _cool_ dan _tidak berdosa_ nya.

Luhan mendengus, "Puas?! Udah bikin gue panik kek begini?!"

Yeri ikutan mendengus, "Apasih, kak?! Gue tuh membantu lu biar gak telat! Coba kalau lo belum bangun, kita udah ditinggal Abang Yifan!"

"Udah., udah., Sayang. Jangan bertengkar di hari pertama kalian bersekolah." Heechul menuangkan nasi goreng pada kedua piring anak gadisnya, "Luhan, sudah dipersiapkan semua untuk sekolah mu, Sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Sudah, Mama! Hari ini hanya _opening_ setelah itu pembagian kelas dan perkenalan,"

Yeri menoleh kearah kakaknya, "Terus? Habis itu lo pulang gitu, kak? _Seriously_? Kok enak? Gue aja pulang kayak biasanya!" protes gadis itu.

Luhan tertawa jahat—menyombongkan diri, "Makanya, cepet-cepet kelas 10. Murid baru, kelas baru, sekolah baru, terus dapet jam pulang sekolah yang cepet."

"Gue _sleding_ , nih?" ancem Yeri.

"Hus, Yeri! Gak boleh ngomong gitu sama Kakaknya!" Hangeng memincingkan matanya pada anak bungsu nya. Merasa kalau Yeri sudah hampir melewati batas.

Yeri menundukkan kepala—menciut karena mendapatkan ancaman dari sang Ayah. Dirinya hanya bisa berkomat-kamit memaki kakaknya yang sudah tertawa puas. _Ugh_ , dirinya benar-benar ingin balas dendam pada Luhan!

Yifan bergabung dan mendudukkan diri waktu Luhan maupun Yeri sedang menyantap sarapan mereka, " _Good Morning, my princesses_ ," pemuda itu mengecup kedua kening adiknya sayang, " _Good Morning, Mom-Dad_ ," dan mengecup kedua pipi Hangeng dan Heechul secara bergantian.

Yeri hanya bisa mendengus, sedangkan Luhan ingin memuntahkan nasi goreng nya, " _Please, dude_. Tumben banget Abang memperlakukan kita _waras_ hari ini. Biasanya, kita disuruh ini-itu," protes Luhan.

"Tau nih, Abang," Yeri menimpali, "Biasanya jahat banget sama kita," gadis kecil itu menyeruput susu segar nya secara perlahan.

Yifan sekarang yang mendengus, "Abang lagi _happy_ hari ini. Tau, kenapa?"

"Apa?" Luhan maupun Yeri segera mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Yifan. "Apa! Jangan bikin _penasaran_!"

Yifan menyodorkan ponsel nya pada Luhan-Yeri, "Abang sekarang pacaran sama Zitao!"

Di ponsel Yifan, terdapat _lockscreen_ hasil potret dirinya dan Zitao yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"Dih, gue kira apaan. Gak asik," Luhan kembali fokus pada makanannya, "Gue kira lo berhasil membuat perbuatan yang bikin gue terkagum-kagum gitu,"

"Udah., udah., ayo kalian berangkat sekarang." Heechul menengahi perdebatan anak-anaknya, "Yifan, tolong antar Luhan dan Yeri, ya. Mama harus ke butik hari ini. Banyak pesanan gaun,"

"Ayeye, Bu Negara!" Yifan mengangguk cepat. Setelah bersalaman dengan Hangeng maupun Heechul, pemuda tinggi itu menggiring kedua adiknya menuju mobil. Menuju ke sekolah Luhan maupun Yeri.

—

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju _auditorium_ besar milik SMANSA, sekolah barunya. Begitu besar dan mewah. Sekolah impian Luhan sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sudah banyak sekali siswa-siswi baru yang telah sampai. Tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, gadis itu akhirnya mendudukkan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi disana.

"Hai," seseorang membuat Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya, "Boleh duduk disini?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Tentu saja! Silahkan!" gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kursi sebelah nya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih," seseorang itu mendudukkan diri, "Namaku Kyungsoo, Roro Kyungsoo Ramadhesya. Namamu?"

Luhan tersenyum hingga memamerkan gigi-giginya, "Luhan Dewi Farasya. Kyungsoo, asal sekolah dimana?"

"SPENSA. Luhan?"

"SPENDA. Sekolah kita bersebelahan, Kyungsoo." Luhan terkekeh lagi karena telah mendapatkan teman di hari pertamanya sekolah, "Masuk jurusan apa? MIPA atau IPS?"

"IPS, _of course._ Aku tak bisa berhitung dengan baik." Kyungsoo mendengus sebentar, "Kalau kamu, Luhan?"

"Aku juga," Luhan menyenderkan badannya pada kepala kursi plastik itu, "Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan fisika, kimia, dan antek-antek yang terlihat di dalam nya, Kyung. Mereka menyiksa otakku!"

"Kita sehati," Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Kamu asli sini?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kalau kamu? Asli sini juga?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku dari Solo."

"Pantas saja! Cara kamu berbicara begitu _kalem_! Gak kayak aku! _Bar-bar_ , katanya," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Padahal aku tidak _bar-bar_ ,"

"Luhan!" suara cempreng nan melengking itu membuat Luhan menoleh kearah belakang, menemukan Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya heboh.

"Baekhyun! Sini!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelah nya pula, "Duduk sini! Kenalan sama Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka, "Gue cari lo kemana-mana, sumpah. Eh—siapa ini?" gadis mungil itu termangu melihat Kyungsoo yang menurutnya— _kalem_.

"Kyungsoo," gadis bermata lebar itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman, "Baekhyun,kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terkikik, "Benar sekali! Salam kenal, Kyungsoo! Semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik!" Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

 _TEST TEST MI_

"Baiklah, semuanya! Dimohon untuk siswa-siswi baru memasuki _auditorium_ karena _opening_ akan dimulai. Terima kasih," suara yang terdengar dari atas panggung membuat ketiga gadis yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Mereka bertiga langsung fokus pada panggung dan _auditorium_ yang mulai penuh karena para siswa-siswi kelas 10.

" _Assalamuallaikum ,_ selamat pagi, semuanya." Seorang gadis berambut hitam legam berkuncir kuda tersenyum manis dari atas panggung, "Terima kasih karena telah tidak terlambat untuk menghadiri pembukaan penerimaan siswa-siswi baru tahun ajaran 2017/2018 ini. Saya BoA Septiawardhani selaku ketua OSIS ingin mengucapkan selamat datang pada siswa-siswi kelas 10. Selamat datang!"

BoA tersenyum manis lagi, "Setelah itu, mari kita sambut kepala sekolah kita, Sooman Herdiansyah ., .,!"

Seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 10 SMANSA mendengarkan sambutan dari Kepsek Sooman dengan jengah. Ada yang tertidur, ada yang ber _gossip_ , bahkan ada yang tak tanggung-tanggung menguap dengan keras.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita dengarkan kata penyambutan dari perwakilan kelas 10!" BoA tersenyum manis kembali, "Dengan ini, kamu persilahkan,"

Seusai BoA mengatakan hal itu, Luhan merasa hidupnya telah dibolak-balikkan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Jantung yang berdegup kencang, bibir yang bungkam karena tak bisa berkata-kata, serta mata yang terus mengamati sosok indah itu. Luhan merasa kalau dirinya—jatuh cinta.

Tak ada yang bisa Luhan katakan sekarang. Sosok itu—begitu sempurna, baginya. Langkah tegap yang dihasilkan sosok itu berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatian Luhan. Dari apapun.

Badan yang tegap nan tinggi, surai hitam yang mengagumkan, hidung bangir dan bibir tipis, serta rahang yang tegas berhasil membuat Luhan tak bisa berpaling.

Salah satu poin yang sangat Luhan sukai—mata tajam nya. Mata tajam itu menatap dalam pada apapun yang dilihatnya. Luhan—jatuh cinta! Luhan jatuh cinta!

Suara _mic_ yang sedikit berdengung bahkan tak Luhan perdulikan. Yang Luhan perdulikan sekarang adalah pemuda yang telah berada di atas panggung! Memegang _mic_ sambil tersenyum tipis! Astaga, candu bagaikan narkotika untuknya!

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," suara pemuda itu terdengar lembut dan berat, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan Senior BoA karena itu saya hadir disini untuk memberikan sedikit kata sambutan di pagi hari ini," dia berdeham sebentar, "Terima kasih kepada Kepala Sekolah— _blablablabla_ ," dia berkata dengan lugas dan lantang.

"Saya, Oh Sehun Satyadwitama mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Sekian, _assalamuallaikum_ ," tak perlu waktu lama, Sehun turun dari atas panggung. Tentu saja mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Bahkan tak jarang ada jeritan yang berujung pujian untuk Sehun.

"Oh Sehun Satyadwitama," Luhan merapalkan nama pemuda itu berkali-kali dari bibirnya, "Tampan."

—

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Luhan mencari kelas yang akan ia tempati selama 3 tahun kedepan. Kelas X IPS 3 membawa Luhan pada nasib belajar dan di masa depannya selama 3 tahun kedepan.

Luhan memang sudah berpencar dengan Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun karena kedua gadis itu sedang berada di _toilet_. Luhan yang memang tidak pemalu hanya bisa bersenandung senang sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

BRAK

Luhan tertabrak oleh siswa-siswi yang sedang berlarian. Menyebabkan dirinya terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk ke lantai. _Sungguh sial nasib gue hari ini_ , gerutunya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" suara yang sangat _familiar_ pun terdengar di telinga Luhan. Disusul oleh sebuah tangan putih yang tertangkap di retina matanya.

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya. Menemukan pujaan hatinya yang sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya—disertai dengan tatapan tajam yang memukau. Luhan—merasa _tersihir_.

"Permisi, kamu baik-baik saja?" Sehun membuyarkan seluruh imaginasi Luhan, "Tidak ada yang terluka?"

"Ah., tidak ada apa-apa!" Luhan panik seketika. Dirinya langsung bangkit dan tidak memerhatikan kakinya yang sedikit terkilir karena terjatuh, "Aw!"

GREP

Pinggang Luhan dipeluk oleh sesuatu yang hangat—tangan putih berwarna hampir pucat menangkapnya dengan kokoh. Seketika—Luhan yang selalu banyak tingkah menjadi pribadi yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya aku antar ke UKS. Sepertinya—kaki mu terkilir," Sehun terus berbicara pada Luhan yang tidak fokus. Bahkan Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah dipapah Sehun menuju UKS dengan tangannya yang melingkar di leher jenjang Sehun.

 _Sehun—gue suka!, jerit Luhan dalam hati._

—

CHAPTER 1 END.

 _Lebih sedikit, lebih membosankan, lebih tidak berbobot. Maafkan saya. Karena itu—saya akan hadirkan chapter selanjutnya yang inshaAllah akan lebih enak dibaca nya. Untuk masalah fanfic yang lain, akan saya tulis ketika waktu senggang karena urusan sudah semakin menumpuk dan itu menyita waktu saja hanya untuk sekedar menulis beberapa kalimat-kalimat untuk fanfic saya._ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


	3. Chapter 3: Gadis Kecil Di Lampu Merah

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

SMANSA Festival mulai dipersiapkan. Setiap kelas mulai melaksanakan aktivitasnya, membatik. Banyaknya peralatan membatik berserakan di lapangan. Tak sedikit murid SMANSA yang rela-rela berjemur diri demi mendapatkan batik yang memuaskan hingga bernilai tinggi.

OSIS mulai sibuk dengan mempersiapkan seluruh kegiatan acara. Mulai dari pembuatan brosur, mencari promotor, hingga mencari _guest star_ tambahan yang akan memanjakan pengunjung di puncak acara. Hal ini membuat SMANSA semakin ramai dan ricuh.

Banyaknya teriakan, jeritan, hingga tertawa para murid pun mendominasi. Mulai dari yang berlari-larian karena membawa peralatan membatik, berlari-larian karena membeli bahan-bahan, hingga berlari-larian menuju Ruang WAKA karena proposal yang diberikan telah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Park Chanyeol, anggota OSIS yang diberi tugas proposal pun dibuat kebingungan. Dirinya tak tau harus mengubah proposal menjadi bentuk apalagi. Proposal yang sudah ia kerjakan matang-matang harus diberi tinta pulpen di setiap sisinya—perbuatan Bu Hyorin, WAKA Kesiswaan.

"Serius, Bu Hyorin mau proposal yang bentuk kayak gimana, sih?! Masa proposal indah gue dicoret-coret sama pulpen dia?!" Chanyeol membanting proposal tebal itu ke meja. Dirinya mengerang sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tak memperdulikan anggota OSIS yang silih berganti memasuki Ruang OSIS.

"Kenapa sih, Yeol? Muka lo _sumpek_ banget?" Joohyun mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi di sebelah Chanyeol, "Gila! Kok ada coretan gini di proposal?!" gadis mungil itu terperanjat karena mendapati proposal kegiatan mereka dibubuhi beberapa coretan berwarna merah hingga biru.

"Makanya itu! Katanya anggaran kita terlalu banyak! Kita disuruh mengurangi lagi!" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan untuk tidak kembali mengerang, "Serius, Bu Hyorin! Muka doang cantik terus badan _seksoy semlehoy_ , tapi suka banget nyiksa siswa kek gini! _Argh_!"

"Gitu aja lo tergila-gila sama Bu Hyorin! Udah tau kan sifat aslinya kayak gimana!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang agak jauh dari Chanyeol-Joohyun, " _Argh_ , gue penat."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Seketika darah Chanyeol berdesir. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar itu tak tertarik pada gadis cantik seperti Baekhyun.

Seringkali Chanyeol mengajak gadis itu berkencan namun dengan tersirat, tidak langsung. Entah Baekhyun yang tidak berminat, atau karena Baekhyun tidak peka? Gadis itu selalu menanggapi dengan kekehan dan menjawab, _'Tumben lo baik banget sama gue, Yeol? Tapi, next time, gimana? Gue ada latihan nyanyi ntar sore.'_

"Woi, Chan! Lo dengerin gue, gak?!" Joohyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Chanyeol. Dirinya sangat bingung melihat pemuda tinggi itu terlihat melamun.

Chanyeol terkesiap, "A-apa?" tanyanya tergagap, "Kenapa, Joohyun?"

Joohyun mendengus, "Gue ajak ngomong daritadi gak nyaut lo! Kesel kan gue jadinya?!" dia menunjuk beberapa kalimat yang ditulis oleh Bu Hyorin di proposal mereka, "Untuk pengurangan biaya, kita bisa diskusi sama Sehun nanti. Kita cari donatur yang bisa mencukupi pengeluaran kita selama acara."

"O-oke, siap!" Chanyeol menulis beberapa catatan di proposal itu, "Siap! Nanti kita rapat lagi sama Sehun?"

Joohyun mengangguk, "Baek, gimana sama kelas? Udah pada bikin batik, kan?"

Baekhyun mengerang—meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat kelelahan, "Udah kok, Hyun. Oh iya, kayaknya brosur acara udah selesai dibuat. Dari kelas kita, siapa yang mau nyebarin ke pinggir jalan?" gadis itu mulai duduk dengan tegap, sesekali menguap.

"Luhan aja, gimana? Itu bocah kan pasti punya cara buat menarik para masyarakat," usul Joohyun yang langsung mendapatkan senyuman puas dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi dari pihak OSIS—siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Joohyun menopang dagunya pada meja di depannya, "Jaehyun? Gue lihat itu orang lagi _gabut_ kok di dalem kelas,"

"Lo berdua suka bener dah bikin Luhan _ngamuk-ngamuk_ ," Chanyeol menimpali, "Gue gak akan kuat buat nahan ketawa kalau Luhan udah turun tangan,"

Baekhyun terkikik puas, "Habis gimana, Luhan doang cewek di kelas yang bisa kek gini. Semuanya pada males juga buat keluar di siang bolong kek gini. Panas sumpah,"

"Bener! Lagipula, gue udah _sumpek_ ngelihat Luhan _sambat_ terus gara-gara lomba balet bulan depan." Joohyun menggeleng-geleng dramatis, "Apalagi sekarang dia latihan terus tiap hari. Gue jadi khawatir sama kaki dia,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, "Itu orang emang keras kepala. Udah disuruh _coach_ nya buat jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, tetep aja dia memaksakan diri. Gue gak tau harus ngasih tau dia kayak gimana lagi," curhat gadis itu panjang lebar. Dirinya memijat kening nya yang sedikit pening akibat tugas yang begitu menumpuk.

"Udah, Baek. Mending lo telp aja Luhan buat kesini. Jangan lupa ajak Jaehyun," Joohyun memberikan ponsel nya pada Baekhyun.

Tak lama, suara Luhan terdengar, _"Kenapa nelp gue? Gue lagi di sanggar, nih."_

"Gila! Disaat kek gini lo latihan, Lu? Woi, jangan memaksakan diri napa!" Baekhyun berkata kesal.

Terdengar suara nafas yang memburu dari seberang sana, _"Lah, Baekhyun? Tenang aja, Baek. Gue latihan bentar. Gue ada beberapa gerakan yang lupa-lupa. Tenang, gak akan lama."_

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar—merasa menasehati Luhan adalah hal yang sia-sia, " _Okay_ , sebentar doang. Oh iya, mending lo sekarang ke Ruang OSIS sekarang. Jangan lupa bawa Jaehyun,"

" _Emang kenapa?"_

"Udah, kesini aja dulu. Daripada lo latihan," Baekhyun cepat-cepat memutuskan sambungan telp. Terkikik bersama Joohyun karena berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti dari latihan baletnya.

—

Luhan maupun Jaehyun mendengus kasar hingga kepala mereka seperti ada letup-letup api kemarahan. "Jahat bener sumpah ya mereka! Habis latihan, disuruh nyebar brosur kek gini di pinggir jalan!" protes Luhan tak terima.

Jaehyun mengusap wajah nya yang berkeringat dengan _tissue_ di tangannya, "Bener, Lu. Gue yang hampir terlelap tiba-tiba _sambat_ kayak begini, kan?"

Luhan melihat ke sekeliling. Terlihat beberapa anak sekolahnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, menyebarkan brosur _event_ sekolah mereka. Mereka rela-rela terkena sinar matahari sambil menyerahkan brosur kepada pengguna jalan yang lewat.

"Udah, Jaehyun. Semakin cepet kita kerja, semakin cepet kita selesai nya. Gue mau latihan lagi nanti sore," Luhan memberikan lembaran-lembaran brosur itu pada Jaehyun, "Lo deket ruko-ruko situ, ya? Gue di sekitar lampu merah aja,"

Jaehyun menyerngit, "Beneran? Gak lu aja yang di deket ruko-ruko? Panas loh di deket lampu merah. Gue tau lo gak bawa topi," pemuda tampan itu masih memikirkan nasib perempuan seperti Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Udah., gue gak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Udah sana, masih jam 10. Keburu jam 12. Ntar kita makin _gosong_ lagi,"

" _Okey_ , Lu." Jaehyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bertahan untuk berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu mulai menghitung lembaran-lembaran yang ada di tangannya, "Siap, cukup bagi-bagi in, kan? Habis itu kelar?"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah daerah lampu merah dekat sekolah nya. Tubuh mungil nya terkena sinar matahari total yang begitu panas. Gerah pun mulai dirasakan Luhan.

"Silahkan! Ada _guest star_ serta pameran batik di SMANSA! Ditunggu kedatangannya!" gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran tipis itu, "Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan!"

"Huweeee., hiks., Mama!" Luhan terdiam sebentar. Jalan yang renggang membuat dirinya menoleh kearah kanan-kiri, mencari sumber tangisan.

Tak jauh darinya, terdapat gadis kecil berbaju merah. Memakai rok berwarna putih bergaris merah serta sepatu berwarna putih tulang. Tak lupa, ransel berwarna merah di punggung gadis kecil itu.

Luhan menyerngit, "Dimana Orang Tua nya?" tanya nya bingung. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis kecil itu, "Adik kecil, dimana Orang Tua mu?" tanya nya sambil berjongkok—menyamakan tinggi nya dengan tinggi gadis itu.

Sosok itu semakin mengencangkan tangisannya, "Hiks., Yuqi tidak tau Mama ada dimana. Yuqi binun!"

"Nama mu Yuqi, kan?" terlihat gadis itu mengangguk sambil sesegukan, "Nah, Yuqi. Kakak akan bantu Yuqi buat nyari Mama Yuqi. Jadi, Yuqi sekarang jangan menangis, _okay_?"

Yuqi hanya mengangguk pelan. Dirinya menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum, "Kakak kelihatan lelah. Kakak kenapa dithini?" tanya nya polos.

Luhan terkekeh gemas, "Kakak sedang melakukan tugas dari sekolah." Dirinya memperlihatkan banyak lembaran yang tersisa, "Yuqi kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Yuqi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tadi, Yuqi ikut Mama berbelanja. Tiba-tiba, ada kupu-kupu cantik lewat depan Yuqi. Akhirnya, Yuqi lari buat menangkap kupu-kupu. Tapi, loloth. Yuqi gak bisa nangkap,"

Luhan paham sekarang. Yuqi lepas dari pengawasan Orang Tau nya. "Yuqi mau Kakak gendong?" tawarnya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Eung!" Yuqi langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Luhan terkekeh lucu. Dirinya menggendong tubuh mungil Yuqi dengan mudah. Melindungi kepala Yuqi dengan lembaran-lembaran brosur yang ia bawa.

"Kakak tidak lelah? Kakak terlihat thakith. Kakak baik-baik saja?" Yuqi menatap Luhan khawatir. Gadis kecil itu melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah pucat pasi. Bahkan, _liptint_ yang membungkus bibir gadis itu tak bisa menolong nya dari rona pucat.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Eum! Kakak kuat! Setelah ini, kakak akan bantu Yuqi cari Mama, ya!"

"Luhan?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi percakapannya dengan Yuqi. Setelah menoleh, sosok itu terkejut, "Luhan? Lo pucat!"

"Se-Sehun," lirih Luhan terkejut. Dirinya memeluk Yuqi dalam gendongannya, "Kok—lo bisa ada disini?"

Di depannya kini, ada Sehun yang sedang menatapnya—khawatir? Dengan peluh yang mengucuri wajah nya, Sehun tetaplah tampan bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih kesayangannya.

Terlihat Sehun membawa beberapa brosur seperti dirinya. Bedanya, Sehun membawa sekantong plastik, sepertinya dirinya habis dari _minimarket_. "Lu? Ini siapa?" tanya nya pada Yuqi yang sedaritadi menatap dirinya.

"Yuqi. Dia terpisah dari Mama nya. Setelah ini habis, gue mau nyari Mama Yuqi." Luhan merasakan kepala nya pening mendadak. " _Argh_ ,"

Hampir saja dia terjatuh jika Sehun tidak menahannya, "Lu, lo sakit! Udah, Yuqi aja yang gue anter!" entah kenapa, nada suara Sehun terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Luhan tidak tau.

"Gak. Gue gak kenapa-kenapa. Yuqi tanggung jawab gue," telah kembali sisi keras kepala Luhan, "Udah, Sehun. Gue gak kenapa-kenapa. Gue serius,"

"Gue juga serius," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan marah, "Lo sakit. Lo bisa pingsan disini. Ayo, kita cari Mama Yuqi sekarang." Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sehun mengambil ahli Yuqi dari gendongan Luhan. Memeluk pinggang Luhan—mencegah agar Luhan tidak jatuh secara tiba-tiba.

Di pinggir jalan yang renggang ini, mereka diliputi oleh keheningan. Meskipun Yuqi beberapa kali mengajak ngobrol Luhan maupun Sehun. Luhan sekali-sekali memegang kepala nya ketika pening kembali menyerang.

"Mana anakku? Astaga, YUQI?!" teriakan dari seorang wanita berumur 20 tahun-an membuat Luhan maupun Sehun menoleh.

"Mama!" Yuqi berteriak juga. Dengan cepat, wanita itu menghampiri mereka, "Mama!" Sehun memberikan Yuqi ke dalam gendongan Ibu nya.

"Err, begini. Tadi, saya menemukan Yuqi disekitar lampu merah situ. Yuqi menangis karena terpisah dari Anda. Saya dan teman saya bermaksud ingin mencari Anda," Luhan menjelaskan ketika dirinya melihat tanda tanya dari raut Ibu Yuqi, "Selamat anak Anda sudah bertemu, Nyonya."

"Astaga! Terima kasih, Dek! Saya gak tau bakalan kayak gimana kalau Yuqi tidak ketemu! Terima kasih!" wanita itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap keduanya, "Terima kasih! Ayo Yuqi, ucapkan terima kasih pada Kakak-Kakak ini,"

Yuqi kecil hanya memamerkan gigi-gigi nya yang masih kecil, "Terima kathih, Kakak! Oh iya, nanti Mama dan Yuqi akan datang ke thekolah Kakak!" gadis kecil itu mengambil selembar yang Luhan genggam, "Kakak ithirahat ya habith ini? Biar Kakak thehath lagi. Teruth ketemu Yuqi di thekolah Kakak!"

Luhan mendekati Yuqi yang terkikik lucu, "Iya, Yuqi. Kakak akan sembuh, kok. Lain kali, jangan lepas dari Mama lagi, ya? Kasihan Mama Yuqi mencari Yuqi kemana-mana. Biarpun ada kupu-kupu sekaligus. Yuqi paham?" dirinya mengusak rambut hitam legam Yuqi yang tipis.

Yuqi kecil mengangguk cepat, "Ayeye, kapten!"

Luhan tertawa gemas—dirinya sangat suka anak kecil, "Kakak balik dulu, ya? Hati-hati, Yuqi!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, dirinya berbalik badan menuju sekolah nya. Dengan Sehun yang kembali merengkuh dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Suka sama anak kecil?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan. Dirinya melirik Luhan yang semakin pucat. Bahkan, bibir gadis itu sama-sama pucatnya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang memiliki rona kemerah-merah an layaknya buat _cherry_.

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk seadanya. Dirinya ingin melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Tapi apa daya, kondisi dirinya yang sedang tidak baik ini membuat dirinya pasrah ketika pinggang nya dipeluk oleh Sehun seperti ini.

Bukannya apa, Luhan hanya _malu_. Daritadi, wajah nya sudah terbakar karena rona merah-merah yang menjalar itu. Pemuda di sebelah nya menganggap bahwa rona merah itu karena Luhan yang sedang tidak sehat. Luhan sedikit bersyukur karena hal itu.

SRET

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap kearah Sehun yang menatap lurus ke jalanan. Sedikit bersyukur karena trotoar ini sangat sepi. Sehingga dirinya tidak akan menjadi bahan berbincangan orang-orang yang lewat.

Sehun meletakkan lembaran-lembaran brosur itu diatas kepala Luhan—melindungi Luhan dari sinar matahari. "Muka lo udah merah banget. Gue tau lo sakit. Lo kenapa gak minta yang lain aja buat ngelakuin hal beginian?" pemuda itu semakin mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa. Gue yang disuruh Baekhyun sama Joohyun. Sekarang kayaknya Jaehyun udah baik ke sekolah." Luhan menjawab pelan.

" _Argh_ ," Luhan memegang kepala nya yang terasa berputar-putar. Dirinya langsung meremas seragam Sehun kuat-kuat. Kemudian, dirinya tumbang di pelukan Sehun.

Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, Luhan dapat mendengar teriakan Sehun untuknya, "Luhan! Luhan!"

Dan, gelap.

—

CHAPTER 3 END.

 _Semoga hasil dari chapter ini memuaskan kalian ya, para readers kesayangan saya. Saya hadirkan chapter karena waktu senggang bisa saya nikmati. Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini! Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


	4. Chapter 4: Membatik Bersama?

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

"Lu, berhenti senyum-senyum kayak gitu! Gue jadi ngeri!" Baekhyun mengerang karena Luhan tak pernah melepaskan senyuman lebarnya.

"Berisik ih, Baek! Sumpah!" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Gue tau lo itu habis dirawat sama Sehun, tapi gak gini juga akibatnya. _Sinting_ emang lo," Baekhyun mendengus kasar, "Tau gini gue aja yang nyebarin brosur. Biar digendong Sehun karena pingsan,"

PLAK

" _Argh_ , Luhan!" Baekhyun menjerit, "Kenapa mukul kepala gue?!" protesnya. Dirinya mengelus kepala nya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pukulan Luhan tidak main-main, _okay_?

"Itu akibatnya kalau lo berani macem-macem! Apalagi deketin Sehun," Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya, "Udah ah. Gue mau membatik dulu. _Bye-bye, betj_!"

"Sial, Lu!" Baekhyun mendengus kembali.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _Luhan merasakan dirinya melayang. Kemudian direbahkan pada sebuah benda yang empuk. Luhan mengerang, membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat bau-bau obat khas UKS tercium oleh hidung nya. "Err,"_

" _Luhan, udah sadar?" suara lembut dan rendah itu membuat dirinya menoleh, "Jangan duduk dulu. Lo masih pening," sosok itu mendekati Luhan dan menempelkan sebuah kompres di dahi, "Lo masih butuh banyak istirahat, Lu."_

 _Luhan mengerjap bingung. Sehun—kenapa bisa ada disini? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Di UKS?_

" _Lo tadi pingsan di pinggir jalan. Lo pingsan setelah kita berdua nganterin Yuqi ke Ibu nya. Lo inget sekarang?" Sehun membenarkan posisi kompres yang menempel di dahi Luhan, "Jangan gerak-gerak. Gue yang bakalan ngerawat lo disini,"_

" _Ah," Luhan mulai mengingat rentetan kejadian di otak nya, "Maaf ya, udah nyusahin lo. Gue emang habis latihan. Terus dapet sinar matahari langsung. Ya—gitu." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan._

" _Habis latihan ngapain?" Sehun melihat Luhan yang terlihat masih pucat. Entah kenapa, Sehun tidak suka melihat Luhan seperti ini. Sangat._

" _Ballet. Lomba nya bulan depan. Dan, masih banyak gerakan yang lupa-lupa. Gue harus latihan lagi nanti sore," Sehun terdiam. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun bahwa gadis seperti Luhan seorang ballerina. Sehun pikir, Luhan akan lebih berminat pada hapkido seperti Baekhyun. Atau, olahraga lainnya._

" _Udah, skip aja dulu latihannya. Lo masih sakit." Sehun berkata kalem. Pemuda itu tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Memberi perhatian, merasa khawatir, bahkan berteriak seperti kesetanan hanya karena seorang gadis jatuh pingsan. Ini—bukan Sehun sama sekali._

 _Tapi, kenapa ketika bersama Luhan…_

 _Semuanya terasa beda? Sehun masih mengingat betapa gila nya dia saat Luhan jatuh pingsan. Berlari menuju sekolah nya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan siswa-siswi yang lain._

" _Lu!" pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Joohyun langsung mengerubungi Luhan dengan pandangan menyesal, "Lu! Maafin kita!" Baekhyun berkata sambil ingin menangis._

" _Lu! Maafin kita, ya? Lu!" Joohyun menggerak-gerakkan lengan kurus Luhan, "Jangan marah! Gue gak tau kalau lo lagi sakit! Lo kan anaknya tahan banting."_

" _Makanya, tanya dulu sm Luhan. Dia lagi sakit apa gak," Kyungsoo berkata datar, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Rusa sinting."_

" _YA!" Luhan memekik, "Bisa tidak sih lo berdua diem?! Lagi pening, nih!" gadis itu memijat kening nya yang masih berdenyut-denyut, "Gila bener lo berdua. Habis latihan terus lo berdua nyuruh gue nyebar brosur,"_

" _Joohyun," Sehun memanggil nama sepupu nya._

" _Eh, iya ada Sehun. Ada apa?"_

 _Sehun mengganti kompres yang berada di kening Luhan, "Udah, lo balik aja sekarang. Anak-anak OSIS lagi sibuk. Biar gue yang jagain Luhan."_

 _Baekhyun, Kyungsoo maupun Joohyun seketika terkejut. Mata mereka memincing—melirik Luhan yang tersenyum puas. Ketiga gadis itu langsung melihat gelagat Sehun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dirinya dapat melihat Sehun dengan telaten memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan, mengganti kompres, bahkan sekarang mengelus rambut Luhan!_

" _O-oke, Kyung, Hyun. Ayo kita cabut!" tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun menggeret Kyungsoo-Joohyun yang meronta ingin dilepas._

" _Lu," Sehun memanggilnya lirih, "Sekarang lo istirahat. Balet skip hari ini. Ikut kata gue," pemuda itu membenarkan beberapa helai rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah pucat pasi itu. "Gue tunggu sampai lo bangun,"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. Hingga akhirnya, dia tertidur sangat nyenyak._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tubuh mungilnya harus membawa banyak sekali peralatan membatik. Benar-benar sial teman-temannya. Dirinya menuju lapangan dengan sedikit kesusahan. Oh ayolah, peralatan batik yang banyak ini membuat tangan Luhan kebas.

Sepertinya, Luhan harus membantu teman-temannya untuk mengingat kalau dirinya itu juga perempuan.

Jangan-jangan—teman-temannya menganggap Luhan selama ini adalah laki-laki? Tolong, _musnahkan_ saja teman-teman nya!

"Akhirnya, sampai." Gadis itu membanting peralatan membatik milik kelas nya. Terdapat banyak sekali batik-batik yang dijemur di tengah lapangan. Tak sedikit dari siswa yang rela berjemur hanya untuk memberikan warna tambahan pada batik kreasi nya.

"Wah, udah diangkat sama Luhan!" Baekhyun memekik kegirangan. Mencubit pipi Luhan dengan keras, " _Thankisseu_ , Lulu."

" _Yack_ ," Luhan mendecih hingga ingin memuntahkan apapun yang ada di perutnya, "Berhenti melakukan hal yang _menjijikan_ seperti itu, Baekhyun Febriana Putri!"

Luhan menggulung kaos lengan panjang nya. Tak lupa, celana _training_ panjang pun ia gulung sampai lutut. Dirinya siap untuk membatik!

Joohyun beserta murid perempuan lainnya mendapat bagian mewarnai, Luhan serta Baekhyun-Kyungsoo mendapat bagian men _canting_ bersama yang lain. Sedangkan sisanya—murid laki-laki kelasnya, mendapatkan tugas menjemur-mengaduk batik ke dalam tong hingga mendidih-menyiram hingga lilin-lilin itu terkelupas.

Luhan mulai men _canting_ dengan hati-hati. Biarpun sesekali tangannya terkena lilin yang panas. Dia tidak menyerah. Gadis itu tetap mencanting sesuai dengan pola. Berusaha tidak mengacaukan apapun yang ada.

" _Auch_ , Baekhyun!" Luhan menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang bersiul senang. Dia tau Baekhyun dalang dari semua ini—pelaku cipratan lilin-lilin panas yang sekarang bersarang di kaki hingga lengan Luhan. Ini panas, tau!

"Baekhyun," Luhan menggeram. Berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang telah dulu menghindari nya. Mereka berlari kesana-kemari. Menganggu pekerjaan teman-teman mereka. Bahkan menganggu kegiatan Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan Mark yang sedang menyiram batik menggunakan kran.

Alhasil, mereka berlarian dengan keadaan basah kuyup total. Menelusuri lorong yang begitu ramai dengan gaduh. Mereka benar-benar _pembuat onar._

Lorong SMANSA sekarang penuh dengan genangan air yang licin. Dan tak lupa, banyaknya noda lumpur mencampur menjadi satu. Benar-benar _kacau_.

"Baekhyun, berhenti!" Luhan menjerit. Dirinya tetap berlari meskipun sudah terengah-engah. Baekhyun yang agak jauh darinya. Luhan mempercepat langkah larinya, " _YA_! Baekhyun! Lo ja— _AW_!" Luhan terpental hingga dirinya terjatuh diatas lantai dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu mendarat.

" _Akh_ , pantatku!" rengek Luhan mengelus-elus pantatnya yang berdenyut nyeri, " _YA_! Minggir dong makanya! Gak tau kalau gua mau—SEHUN?!" gadis itu berjengit kaget. Menatap _horror_ Sehun yang menatapnya balik dengan _datar_.

"Luhan, ngapain hm? Lo ngapain lagi?" Sehun mengamati penampilan Luhan yang _kacau balau_. Rambut yang lepek, tubuh yang basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah, serta beberapa noda lilin batik menempel pada kulit gadis itu. Sehun meringis melihatnya.

"Luhan," pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Luhan, "Lo _kacau_. Sekarang, lo ikut gue ke Ruang OSIS." Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun menggeret Luhan. Tidak memperdulikan protesan Luhan yang memekakan telinga.

—

"Sehun, serius gak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya kesekian kalinya pada Sehun. Dirinya menatap _hoodie_ yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, begitu kebesaran. Tak lupa, celana sisa anggota OSIS berwarna hitam pun membalut kaki jenjang nya.

"Pake aja. Masalah ngembaliin ke gue kapan, itu terserah lo." Sehun berkata tanpa melirik Luhan. Dirinya tetap berjalan di depan Luhan. Menelusuri lorong dan sesekali menyapa murid yang menyapanya.

Dirinya tetap mengikuti Sehun hingga sampai di lapangan. Gadis mungil itu melihat teman-teman nya yang masih berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Karena tak tega, akhirnya Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih setia men _canting_.

"Kyung," Luhan menyilangkan kakinya. Mengambil _canting_ miliknya yang berserakan, "Baekhyun mana?"

Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya. Mengamati Luhan dari atas ke bawah, "Udah bersih ae, lo? Pakai baju siapa, nih? Kok gede banget?"

"Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue, Kyung." Luhan mendengus kasar, "Baekhyun dimana?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Pulang ke rumah. Dia 11:12 sama lo. Basah kuyup parah. Terus pulang dianter Chanyeol naik motor." Gadis bermata lebar itu menyeruput _thai tea_ di sebelah nya, "Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue,"

"Pakai bajunya Sehun," jawab Luhan enteng.

"H-Hah? Bajunya Sehun?! Gimana bisa?!" Kyungsoo bertanya heboh. Dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum, " _Gila_ , lo keren abis."

"Dia yang buat _onar_ , Kyung." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan, "Baju dia basah kuyup. Sedangkan lorong mulai _hancur_ gara-gara dia,"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. Kenapa—bisa? Padahal Sehun tidak pernah mau meminjamkan barang miliknya pada siapapun. Pada Jongin dan Chanyeol saja Sehun enggan. Apalagi pada—perempuan?

"Sini," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan cepat, "Tangan sama kaki lo mulai melepuh. Gue kasih salep dulu." Pemuda itu merogoh saku kaos _polo_ nya. Mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri pada lengan hingga kaki Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu langsung menoleh kearah belakang, di tempat Joohyun berada.

Ternyata benar, Joohyun bahkan menganga lebar karena tidak percaya kalau Sehun benar-benar memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik serta lembut. Bukannya—Sehun _anti_ pada perempuan?

" _Woah_ , gue gak percaya ini." Jaehyun berjongkok di sebelah Joohyun, "Sehun beda banget, bukan?"

Joohyun mengangguk setuju, "Benar sumpah, Jae. Gue bahkan gak pernah diperlakukan se-lembut itu. Sehun—gue gak percaya ini!"

"Sudah." Sehun menutup kembali salep nya. Dirinya mengamati Luhan yang menunduk, berpura-pura fokus pada batik di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika rona merah layaknya buah _cherry_ tertangkap oleh retina matanya.

"Gue juga mau nge _canting_ ," Sehun mengambil salah satu _canting_ yang berserakan disekitarnya. Mata tajam nya mulai fokus pada kain batik berpola di depannya.

"Gila si Sehun, malah ngerjain batik kelas lain. Kelas dia sendiri gak dibantuin sama sekali. Gara-gara ada _gebetan_ nya kali," Hanbin Satrio Hafidz bersiul-siul menggoda, "Ya kan, _Ketua_?"

Sehun terdiam. Dirinya menoleh pada Hanbin yang masih menggoda nya. "Selesaikan dulu pekerjaan lo, Hanbin. Baru lo bisa manggil gue buat ngebantu. Kata Minah, lo malah _ngehancurin_ batik kita," dirinya berucap sambil tetap men _canting_. Matanya tetap fokus tetapi bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, bermaksud men- _skakmat_ Hanbin.

Hanbin tertawa kesal, "Masih pedes juga mulut lo, Sehun. _Salut_ gue. Terima kasih. Gue cabut," setelah itu, pemuda tinggi bermata sipit itu langsung kembali menuju tempatnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

Luhan dan teman-temannya sekelas nya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Bahkan, Joohyun tidak berkomentar banyak. Dia tidak mau dimaki habis-habis an oleh sepupu nya. Sehun memang ber _mulut pedas._

" _Akh_ ," Luhan meringis karena ujung canting mengenai jari nya. Rasa panas langsung menyengat. Dirinya meniup-niup jari itu berkali-kali.

"Tidak hati-hati sih," Sehun membantu Luhan meniup-niup jarinya. Gadis itu langsung terdiam. Apakah—ini mimpi? Kalau mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan Luhan!

Luhan masih mengamati Sehun yang tetap meniupi jarinya. Dirinya mendadak kaku. Gadis itu menoleh kearah teman-temannya—melongo menatap dirinya dan Sehun.

' _Sehun habis lo apain? Lo santet?'_ ini suara Joohyun yang berbisik.

' _Wah, lo beneran nyantet Sehun? Lu, itu gak sehat!'_ timpal Baekhyun tak kalah berbisik nya.

' _Lu, lo hebat anjir! Gue gak bisa berkata-kata! Gila, lo berhasil menaklukan Sehun!'_ Kyungsoo berbisik dengan girang. Bahkan gadis bermata besar itu bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Kalian ngapain bisik-bisik?" suara Jaehyun benar-benar merusak suasana, "Gue ikutan, dong?"

"BACOT BAT SIH LO JAEHYUN, YA GUSTI!" Kyungsoo menjerit dan melempar Jaehyun dengan _canting_ yang tidak terpakai, "LO MERUSAK SUASANA BANGET SERIUS!"

Jaehyun menyerngit bingung, "Apa salah gue?"

"Banyak!" Joohyun mengerang marah, "Lo ngomong sekali lagi, gue lempar ini lilin batik ke lo!"

"Salah gue?" Jaehyun tergelak melihat ketiga gadis itu melotot padanya, "Salah Bapak gue? Salah Ibu gue?"

"Enyah aja lo, sialan!" Baekhyun melempar sepatunya dan mengenai kepala Jaehyun, "Mampus lo!"

"Lo berempat bisa diem gak, sih?!" Luhan berteriak, "Batik kita yang selesai tuh baru dua biji, woi!"

"Berisik bat sih, lo! Bantuin dikit juga!" Ten Chandra Chittaphon menunjuk Luhan dengan tongkat pengaduk batik, "Udah sono lo mepet-mepet ke Sehun!"

"Apaan sih, kampret?!" aura-aura kemarahan dalam diri Luhan mulai bangkit, "Mau ngajak gue gelut, hah?"

Ten menggulung kaos pendeknya, "Ayo, sini!"

Luhan mendecih, "Cih, beraninya sama perempuan. Laki, bukan?"

"Sial, Lu! Lo ya—"

"Ketua," suara lembut Minah menghentikan perkataan Ten. "Nanti kita akan rapat pukul berapa?" gadis berambut sebahu itu berjongkok di sebelah Sehun—dan merapatan dirinya pada pemuda itu.

"Ya, Minah?" Sehun melihat wajah gadis itu, " _Ah_ , sekitar nanti pulang sekolah. Kenapa?"

" _Hm_ , begini Ketua," Minah menyelipkan helai rambutnya pada telinga belakang, "Bu Hyorin meminta kita untuk mengurangi pengeluaran acara. Karena Beliau berkata kalau pengeluaran terlalu banyak."

" _Ah_ , begitu? Baiklah. Terima kasih, Minah. Akan aku pikirkan terlebih dahulu," Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa bersungut-sungut. Dirinya berusaha fokus pada batik di depannya. Tidak memperdulikan obrolan Sehun-Minah yang bisa membuatnya memekik karena kesal.

Ah, sedang cemburu.

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Minah berdiri dan rok panjangnya menyenggol wadah lilin yang sedang panas.

" _AKH_!" Luhan menjerit kesakitan. Ia tiup tangannya yang sudah terdapat lilin-lilin. Sangat banyak dan sangat panas. Dirinya bisa merasakan kalau tangannya sudah memerah atau _parah_ nya melepuh sekarang.

"Astaga, Luhan!" Minah terkejut—pura-pura. Gadis itu membantu meniup tangan Luhan, "Astaga, maafin gue, Luhan!"

Sehun dengan sigap membersihkan noda-noda lilin yang menempel di tangan Luhan. "Diam, Luhan. Tangan lo udah memerah sekarang." Tanpa diduga, Sehun mendekap Luhan dan membantunya berdiri. "Gue antar ke _westafel_."

"Luhan—maafin gue!" Minah tetap menggangu nya.

"Minah, kau bisa kembali. Aku yang akan mengurus Luhan." Sehun berkata datar. Dirinya menatap cemas pada tangan Luhan yang sudah sangat merah. Dan Sehun tau kalau itu amat nyeri.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Gue baik-baik aja, Minah. Serius." Luhan memaksakan senyum. Dalam hati, dirinya mengutuk Minah yang entah mengapa terlihat sengaja menumpahkan lilin-lilin itu padanya. Ini amat sakit, tau!

Minah mengerucutkan bibir. Dirinya berbalik, meninggalkan Luhan-Sehun. Tak lama, gadis itu menoleh kearah mereka. Luhan dapat melihat kalau Minah melirik sinis sambil mendecih padanya.

Luapan emosi pada diri Luhan mulai menguar menuju ubun-ubun nya, "Sini, gue kasih lilin ke tangan lo biar diperhatiin sama Sehun! Hidup lo dibuat susah mulu kayak orang _gabut_!" gadis itu berteriak kesal. Menyebabkan seluruh murid menoleh kearahnya.

Minah langsung lari terbirit-birit mendengar teriakan Luhan. _Sial, ketahuan._

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum geli. Entah kenapa, hatinya menghangat melihat _tingkah ajaib_ Luhan untuk membalas perbuatan Minah yang keterlaluan.

—

CHAPTER 4 END.

 _Ya, dari hari kehari bertambah absurd karya saya ini. Maafkan ke-absurd-an saya yang tidak bisa tertolong ini. Semoga kalian tetap suka pada cerita saya. Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


	5. Chapter 5: Cedera

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Gadis itu menjedotkan kening nya pada meja panjang kantin. Ia sedang _frustasi_ saat ini.

" _Ya_! Jangan jedotin jidat lo kek gitu, _sialan_! Lo bisa gegar otak!" Baekhyun memekik sambil berusaha mengangkat kepala Luhan yang masih diatas meja.

Kyungsoo maupun Joohyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka mengamati Luhan yang memang lebih _sinting_ dari biasanya.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis di depan mereka kini sedang menjedotkan jidatnya diatas meja, meraung-raung kesal, bahkan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Membuat penampilan Luhan layaknya orang _gila_.

"Ya Tuhan, coba aja Bogum satu sekolah sama gue. Pasti gue udah gak _stress_ ," Joohyun mengerang kesal. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

" _Ogah_ gue, Hyun. Ntar lo _mbabi_ mulu sama si Bogum. Gue udah _jomblo_ gini malah ditinggal _orang bucin_. _Ogah_!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Joohyun.

" _Argh_ , Kyungsoo! Berhenti _nggeplak_ kepala gue!" Joohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Tuh_ , lihat ae Luhan. Dia lebih _sinting_ daripada gue. Lebih _bucin_ daripada gue. Kenapa _nyudutin_ gue, _sih_?!"

" _Shit_ , lo berdua bisa gak sih diem?!" Luhan meraung kasar. Gadis itu menatap nyalang Kyungsoo-Joohyun, "Lo berdua rame lagi, gue tendang lo pada!"

"Udah, Luhan. Sabar," hanya Baekhyun yang mampu mengerti suasana hati Luhan saat ini, "Kenapa lagi lo, _hm_? Ada masalah dirumah? Atau—masalah sama Sehun?"

"Baekhyun," Luhan membalikkan badannya tepat di depan Baekhyun, "Gue cedera,"

"H- _hah_? Cedera? Cedera apaan?!" Baekhyun memeriksa tubuh Luhan dari atas hingga ke bawah, "Bilang gue, mana yang cedera, Lu!"

Luhan mengangkat salah satu kakinya diatas kursi. Melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, "Ya Tuhan, Luhan! Kok bisa kayak gini?! Lo kan mau tampil _ballet_!"

"Mana?! Mana?!" Kyungsoo dan Joohyun langsung mendekati mereka berdua, " _Gila_ , Luhan! Ini bakalan lama banget, _sumpah_!" Joohyun menatap nanar cedera Luhan.

Dari luar, Luhan tidak terlihat seperti orang _kesakitan_. Dirinya benar-benar mencoba untuk berjalan seperti biasa. Biarpun sakit pada telapak kaki serta pergelangan kaki nya lumayan parah, ia coba abaikan.

Luhan pergi ke Rumah Sakit beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian, dirinya kembali _stress_ mengingat kalau dirinya mengalami cedera pergelangan kaki yang cukup serius.

Tak ada yang tau kalau dirinya sedang terluka, termasuk Sehun. Luhan setiap hari berusaha menahan diri agar tidak pincang. Dan itu—menyakitkan.

"Terus gue harus gimana?" Luhan menghela nafas dalam, "Gue gak mau mundur," ia membenamkan wajahnya pada meja.

"Lo jangan latihan dulu. Terus, sering-sering kontrol ke Rumah Sakit. Ntar gue temenin," Baekhyun menepuk punggung Luhan.

"Hm,. Makasih, Baek,"

"Udah, _yuk_? Ke kelas?" Joohyun berdiri sambil merapikan seragam nya yang sedikit berantakan.

" _Yuk_ ," Luhan diikuti Baekhyun-Kyungsoo pun langsung berjalan di belakang Joohyun. Terkadang, mereka berdua menuntun Luhan yang terlihat menahan sakit akibat cedera nya.

"Kenapa lagi tuh si Luhan?"

"Gue gak tau. Cedera, mungkin?"

"Cedera? Oke, bakalan gue bikin cedera lebih parah."

—

" _Argh_ , gue bosen!" Luhan mengerang kasar. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi kelas yang ia duduki. Menatap jendela yang terbuka sambil menghirup udara yang lumayan sejuk.

"Lama banget, _sih_? Kemana coba Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo?" Luhan menghela nafas. Teman-temannya benar lamban. Ia sudah menunggu kedua temannya itu di dalam kelas. Dengan alasan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Joohyun juga kemana? Gak tau gue lagi _gabut_ parah gini?" Luhan menarik ujung rambutnya kasar. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang dan tidur sepuasnya. Mengingat sekolah akan bubar dalam waktu dua hingga dua setengah jam kedepan.

CEKLEK

Luhan membuka pintu kelas nya pelan. Melihat kearah lorong yang masih sangat sepi, mengingat kalau masih jam pembelajaran. Ia bawa kaki jenjang nya menelusuri wilayah sekolah nya hingga ke lapangan.

Masih banyak siswa-siswi kelas nya. Mulai dari Joohyun hingga Jaehyun yang sedang bermain _volley_. Sampai siswi lain yang sedang bercengkrama di pinggir lapangan.

"Luhan?" Joohyun memanggilnya. Gadis itu melempar bola _volley_ nya pada Jaehyun, "Lo ngapain disini? Kan lo lagi sakit,"

"Gue bosen, Hyun. Serius." Luhan menghela nafas. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi panjang di pinggir lapangan, "Daritadi Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo gak balik-balik. Daripada gue _gabut_ , gue kesini aja."

"Gimana lo sama Bogum?" Luhan menoleh kearah Joohyun, "Lancar?"

Joohyun terkekeh pelan, "Lancar abis, Lu. Biarpun beda sekolah. Tetep aja lancar kok komunikasi nya."

" _Argh_ , gue bosen!" Luhan mengerang sambil menjambak ujung-ujung rambutnya, "Astaga, gue _gabut_!"

"Joohyun," suara rendah memanggil nama Joohyun.

Membuat Joohyun maupun Luhan menoleh, "Loh, Sehun? Ngapain?" tanya Joohyun pada saudara sepupu nya yang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Gue pinjem buku Ekonomi lu, _dong_? Ada yang gak bisa nih," Sehun berdiri di depan Joohyun maupun Luhan, "Lo udah selesai ngerjain, kan?"

Joohyun angguk-angguk pertanda paham, "Ambil aja di bangku gue. Belum gue masukin ke tas, _kok_." Joohyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedaritadi diam, "Oh iya, balik nya sama Luhan, _ya_? Gue mau ganti baju dulu."

"H-hah?"

"Oke. Ayo, Lu." Sehun menatap Luhan yang memasang muka tercengang, "Ayo?"

Luhan berdeham pelan. Berdiri dan mengikuti langkah besar Sehun dengan tertatih-tatih. _Ugh, kaki ini kapan sembuh nya?_

"Lo kenapa, Lu?" rupanya Sehun menyadari gelagat Luhan dari depan. Ia membalikkan badannya—menatap gadis itu, "Kenapa jalan lo kek gitu?"

Luhan mendongak, " _Hng_ , gak apa-apa." Luhan mendahului langkah Sehun, "Ayo. Keburu jam pelajarannya selesai,"

Sehun mengikuti Luhan dalam diam. Menelusuri lorong yang sepi dalam keheningan. Mata tajam nya tak pernah lepas dari kaki Luhan yang berjalan aneh hari ini.

" _Shh_ ," rintihan Luhan membulatkan mata Sehun. Ia lihat gadis itu menghentikan langkah nya, menunduk dalam sambil memukul kaki-kaki nya dalam diam.

"Luhan," Sehun berjongkok di depan gadis itu, "Lo gak apa-apa?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Gue serius, Luhan." Sehun menatap mata indah itu dari bawah, "Lo gak apa-apa?" tanya nya sekali lagi.

Sama. Respon Luhan hanya menggeleng. Ia lihat, Luhan menggigit bibir bawah nya. Berusaha menahan sakit yang terlihat jelas dari mata Sehun.

"Luhan, lo sakit." Sehun tetap bersikeras, "Lo sakit. Gue anter pulang, _ya_?"

"Gak, Sehun. Gue gak apa-apa. Serius," Luhan menggeleng keras, "Cuma sakit biasa. Lo gak usah khawatir,"

"Jangan bikin gue makin khawatir, Lu." Sehun merendahkan suaranya, "Gue serius."

Luhan mematung. Dirinya meremang mendengar suara rendah Sehun yang entah kenapa mampu melemaskan persendiannya.

 _Sehun—gue gakuat!_

"Gue gak apa-apa, Sehun." Luhan menghela nafas dalam. Ia lewati Sehun yang masih berjongkok, menuju ke kelas yang masih sepi karena penghuni nya masih berganti baju di kamar mandi.

Sehun terdiam. Memasuki kelas Luhan dan melihat gadis yang sedang duduk sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja nya.

Di kala keheningan seperti ini, Sehun hanya bisa berdeham—gugup tentu saja. Sehun sebenarnya tidak menyukai keheningan. Hanya saja, terkadang ia cukup muak dengan kebisingan. Bingung, _kan_?

Sehun dalam diam mengambil buku akuntansi milik Joohyun. Menatap Luhan yang sedaritadi masih menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Sehun tak habis pikir, terkadang Luhan menjadi pribadi yang mengjengkelkan. Luhan menjadi pribadi yang bisa membuat Sehun menatap nya garang.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggilnya. Membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang benar-benar sedang berada di depan meja nya.

"Lo harus pulang, Luhan." Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang terlihat sayu, "Lo sakit. Muka lo pucet,"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Gue gak apa-apa, Sehun. Serius. Lo gak usah khawatir sama gue. Gue gak apa-apa,"

"Gak. Gue serius. Lo emang harus pulang." Sehun bersikukuh, "Gue bikinin lo surat izin. Tunggu disini,"

Sebelum Luhan protes, Sehun sudah berlalu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mendengus.

 _Seenaknya saja nyuruh gue pulang_ , jeritnya dalam hati dengan hati yang dongkol.

Karena melawan Sehun tidak ada gunanya, Luhan membereskan buku-buku nya kedalam ransel. Memeluk ransel berwarna _soft-pink_ itu dan kembali membenamkan wajah nya pada meja.

Hatinya menghangat melihat seluruh perhatian Sehun. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan begitu pengertian dan perhatian pada dirinya. Bahkan, Sehun selalu meminjamkan barang miliknya pada Luhan.

Sebenarnya, Sehun itu terlalu baik atau apa?

Tapi, kenapa Sehun itu selalu menghindari perempuan? Kenapa dirinya tak pernah melihat Sehun dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

Ia bahkan baru mengetahui kalau Sehun dekat dengan Minah. Dengan melihat mereka berdua jalan berdua di setiap kesempatan, informasi yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun-Joohyun-Kyungsoo-Eunji bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun.

Awalnya, Luhan merasa ingin menyerah. Siapa yang tidak _minder_ kalau _gebetan_ lo dekat dengan gadis yang bahkan mendekati kata ' _sempurna'_ itu?

Dengan wajah yang manis serta imut, Minah berhasil membuat siswa-siswa di sekolah nya terpesona. Gadis yang pintar, badan yang bagus, rambut yang memukau, kepribadian yang terkadang membuat seluruh siswi-siswi mengerang iri karena Minah terlalu lembut seperti malaikat.

Minah pernah digosipkan dengan Chanyeol, tetapi tentu saja pemuda tinggi menjulang itu langsung berkoar-koar tidak jelas dan memberitahu pada semuanya kalau dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Minah.

Karena Luhan tau, Chanyeol menyukai sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

Minah juga pernah digosipkan dekat dengan Hanbin serta Jaehyun. Gadis mungil itu benar-benar bisa memikat seluruh laki-laki manapun, pikirnya.

Lalu, ketika dirinya melihat _interaksi_ _manis_ Sehun-Minah, Luhan serasa tidak memiliki harapan untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun.

Luhan sangat frustasi, _tau_.

Kemudian, Sehun datang untuknya. Benar-benar seperti yang Luhan harapkan sejak lama. Mendapatkan perhatian Sehun—sampai dekat dengan Sehun seperti saat ini.

Luhan bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

Luhan hanyalah gadis _bar-bar_. Segala apapun ia lakukan. Bahkan, adu panco dengan Jaehyun serta Ten pun ia lakoni.

Ia lebih menyukai keramaian. Tidak seperti Sehun yang lebih menyukai kesunyian dan ketenangan. Walaupun, Sehun terkadang menyatu dengan siswa-siswi lain dalam kebisingan. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Minah yang selalu ia anggap sempurna, nyatanya tak se-sempurna itu. Luhan merasa tertohok melihat betapa bencinya Minah pada dirinya. Ia tau, Minah benar-benar membenci nya.

Minah benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Hanya saja, gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun. Tak ingin Sehun kecewa padanya, _mungkin_?

Luhan tak ambil pusing. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang, sekarang. Pergi tidur karena badannya serasa meronta ingin direbahkan keatas kasur.

CEKLEK

"Ini surat izin lo. Sekarang, gue yang nganterin lo pulang." Sehun kembali berdiri di depan Luhan.

Luhan membelakkan matanya, "Tidak, Sehun. Terima kasih. Gue bisa pesan taksi. Kalau gak, gue bisa minta Abang Yifan buat jemput gue. Gue gak apa-apa, kok."

Sehun menggeleng keras, "Gak. Gue bener-bener gak bisa nerima penolakan, Luhan. Gue yang akan anter lo pulang. Lo tunggu sini. Gue ambil kunci motor gue,"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sifat keras kepala Sehun.

"Ayo, Lu." Sehun menghampirinya. Melampirkan ransel Luhan pada bahunya, "Gue yang bawa,"

Luhan menarik ransel itu ketika Sehun mulai berjalan, "Gak, Sehun. Gue aja yang bawa. Gue udah banyak ngerepotin lo. Makasih," mengambil kembali ransel nya dan berjalan di depan Sehun.

"Mana motor lo?" Luhan menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri, mencari motor Var*o yang setiap hari Sehun pakai.

"Itu," Sehun menunjuk sebuah motor—C*R. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong karena terkejut.

"Kenapa? Ayo," Sehun memberikan helm Luhan yang tadi ia ambil dari motor Baekhyun, "Pakai helm lo, Luhan."

Luhan menatap _horror_ pada motor di depan nya, "Ini serius motor lo?"

Sehun yang semula ingin memakai helm langsung berhenti sejenak, "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Motor Var*o lo mana? Perasaan lo bawa itu, deh," Luhan memakai helm nya, "Kok lo bawa ini sekarang?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Gue beli motor baru. Motor yang itu udah gue kasihin ke Guanlin, adek gue. Dia baru kelas 10. Gak mungkin juga bokap gue ngasih _moge_ kek gini, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk akan paham. Dirinya menghela nafas sebentar. Jujur, ia takut ketinggian. Biarpun hanya diatas motor. Tetap saja itu tinggi, _kan_?

Ia takut dibonceng _moge_ seperti ini. Bukannya apa, Luhan pernah jatuh karena dibonceng Abang Yifan yang sedang memakai _moge_ layaknya Sehun.

Ok, Luhan hanya trauma.

"Bisa, _nggak_?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih terdiam, "Hati-hati. Nanti jatuh."

Luhan memantapkan diri. Ia langsung naik ke atas motor itu. Menghela nafas kembali. "Udah naik, Sehun."

"Pegangan."

"Apa?" Luhan mencoba mendengar perkataan Sehun yang pelan.

Sehun melingkarkan tangan Luhan pada perutnya, "Pegangan, Luhan."

Luhan terpaku. Oh ayolah, kemana Luhan yang tidak mengenal malu?

Hanya karena Sehun, lo harus malu kek gini, Lu?

Sehun mulai memajukan motornya. Melintasi segerombolan kakak kelas XII yang sedang melakukan pembelajaran di luar kelas—di _Greenhouse_.

"Masih bocil udah pacaran. _Astaghfirullah_ , boncengan lagi. Sadar diri, dek," celoteh salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan hanya bisa diam. Ia tetap memeluk perut Sehun erat.

Jujur, ia malu saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum geli. Menurutnya, Luhan sangatlah menggemaskan—mengingat dirinya sempat mengintip ekspresi Luhan saat dimaki oleh segerombolan kakak kelas itu.

—

"Sehun, makasih." Luhan tersenyum lebar. Menatap Sehun yang masih merapikan rambutnya akibat helm yang ia pakai. Melihat penampilan Sehun yang terlihat lebih tampan hanya karena mengendarai sepeda motor.

"Gak masalah," Sehun terkekeh kecil. Pemuda itu memajukan badannya, kearah Luhan. Membuka helm Luhan dengan pelan dan menaruh diatas motornya.

"Gue bawa helm lo. Besok, gue jemput."

Luhan terbelalak, "Gak usah, Sehun. Gak usah repot-repot. Gue bisa bareng Baekhyun. Kita tiap hari berangkat bareng, _kok_."

Sehun mengacak rambut halus Luhan gemas, "Gak apa-apa, Luhan. Besok lo gue jemput, _ya_?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia membuka gerbang pintu rumah nya. "Makasih, Sehun."

Sehun tiba-tiba turun dari motornya. Mendekati Luhan dan—

CUP

Mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut, "Sampai jumpa besok, Luhan."

"O-oke," Luhan langsung lari ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum manis.

—

CHAPTER 5 END.

 _2K+ words._

 _Wdyt? Akhirnya ya, Sehun kayaknya udah suka juga sama Luhan. Memang, jatuh cinta itu sederhana(?) /apasih/. So, dimohon untuk likes, follows, bahkan review, ya._ _ **Dimohon untuk tidak menjadi readers yang menyebalkan.**_ _Karena dukungan dari kalian, saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini hingga tamat. Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

 _p.s; kejadian motor itu benar-benar pengalaman pribadi_ _ **/eak/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


	6. Chapter 6: Mundur Perlahan

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

Kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun tentu saja terdengar hingga seluruh sekolah. Sehun yang setiap hari membonceng Luhan membuat seluruh siswa-siswi bertanya-tanya. Mereka semua pun mulai berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

' _Luhan sama Sehun emang pacaran, ya?'_

' _Sejak kapan Sehun yang membatasi sama cewek itu bisa deket sama Luhan?'_

' _Gila, sih. Mereka sifatnya berbanding terbalik banget, loh? Luhan berisik, Sehun kalem.'_

' _Gue kira Sehun bakalan sama Minah. Kapal gue karam, deh.'_

Luhan yang mulai geram pun hanya bisa mengepalkan jari-jari nya dibalik _jacket_ miliknya—ralat, milik Sehun sebenarnya. _Jacket_ berwarna _army_ itu terlihat kebesaran saat ia pakai. Dan, satu sekolah tau _jacket_ tersebut milik siapa.

Sehun sering memakai _jacket army_ itu. Katanya, _jacket_ itu adalah salah satu _jacket_ kesayangannya. Selain hangat, jacket itu bisa membuatnya lebih ' _keren'_. Sehun berkata seperti itu, _loh_.

Luhan berjalan di lorong dalam diam. Dirinya melirik sesekali pada Sehun yang terlihat tenang dibalik wajah tampan nya. Sepertinya, ia sudah terlalu kebal pada ocehan orang lain.

"Gue tau gue tampan, Lu." Suara berat Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung menunduk.

 _Sial, ketahuan lagi._

Diam-diam, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Amat tipis. Bahkan wajah datar nya masih sangat mendominasi.

Entahlah, berurusan dengan Luhan berhasil membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya. Dengan tingkah Luhan, Sehun merasa terhibur dan ingin selalu tersenyum.

Percayalah, Sehun bukanlah tipe pemuda yang akan tersenyum manis dengan mudah nya.

Keadaan kaki Luhan sudah mulai membaik. Setidaknya, gadis mungil itu tidak berjalan yang sangat aneh. Membuat Sehun khawatir dan ingin mengantarnya pulang secepat mungkin.

Dengan _jacket_ miliknya, tubuh Luhan terbalut sempurna. Bahkan, Sehun menyukai kaki jenjang Luhan. Entahlah, segala apapun yang Luhan miliki selalu menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun tidak tau mengapa.

Kelas XI IPS 3, kelas Luhan berada. Luhan berbalik kearahnya saat dirinya sudah mencapai pintu kelas, "Makasih, Sehun. Udah mau nganterin. Sampai kelas pula."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Gak masalah, Lu. Ntar gue jemput lagi disini. Bareng sama gue lagi, _ya_? Mau makan soto?"

Luhan terlihat bersemangat, "Soto? Soto yang Cak Pir, _bukan_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Soto langganan gue. Kok lo tau?"

Luhan terkikik kecil, "Itu soto juga langganan gue, _kok_. Gue biasanya sama Baekhyun kesana. Kalau gak sama Abang Yifan. Emang enaaak banget!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Oke, ntar kesana, ya?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Oh iya, Sehun! Jaket lo!" ucapnya sambil melepas _jacket_ Sehun yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Gak usah, Lu. Lo pake aja dulu. Gue lagi gak mau pakai jaket. Pakai aja dulu,"

"Iya," Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, "Daaah, Sehun!"

Dan, Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum manis selama perjalannya menuju kelasnya sendiri.

"Astaga, gadis itu. Lucu sekali,"

—

Luhan menyeruput es jeruk nya perlahan. Matanya melihat sekeliling kantin yang sangat ramai itu. Mata bak rusa nya melihat Sehun yang sedang mengantri siomay. Mau tak mau membuat Luhan langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja kantin sambil memegang dadanya, terengah.

"Lu, lo ngapain dibawah meja gitu?" suara Baekhyun yang memekik heran membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget.

BRAK

Suara kepala Luhan yang membentur bawah meja terdengar keras. Membuat hening satu kantin, menoleh kearah Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

Baekhyun tertawa keras, "Lo ngapain anjir di bawah meja gitu! Lo lagi sembunyi ngapain?! Main umpet-umpet an?!" gadis berkuncir kuda itu langsung ikut mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan yang terasa nyeri.

"Sialan lo, _anjir_. Sakit tahu gak, _bego_!" Luhan menatap bengis Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari tengah nya.

Baekhyun tergelak, "Ya maaf, gak sengaja _anjir_. Salah lo sendiri pakai ngumpet. Lo kenapa, _heh_?" Baekhyun menjongkokkan badannya, menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Luhan.

" _Sttttt_ , jangan berisik! Ntar Sehun tahu gue sembunyi disini!" Luhan memekik tertahan. Suasana kantin kembali seperti biasa. Teman-teman satu sekolah sudah paham betul tabiat Luhan yang tidak bisa diam barang sedetik pun.

"Lo lagi main umpet-umpet an sama Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya polos.

" _Bego_!" Luhan memekik. Dia menoleh kearah Sehun mengantri tadi.

Sehun sudah menatapnya heran!

Luhan yang terkejut pun mau tidak mau terperanjat kembali. Kepala nya yang masih berdenyut nyeri kembali menabrak bawah meja.

BRAK

Seisi kantin langsung menggelengkan kepala nya, heran. Baekhyun kembali tergelak, "Yagusti, gue ngakak. Berdiri ah lo!"

Baekhyun menarik kaki Luhan sehingga gadis itu terseret keluar dari bawah meja. Mengelus pucuk Luhan kembali sambil menepuk nepuk keras dengan sengaja.

"Sakit, _bego_!"

"Lo ngapain, Lu?" Suara Sehun dari belakang membuat Luhan terdiam. Dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit-terduduk-di-lantai-kantin-yang-kotor, Luhan menoleh pelan. Terkekeh kemudian, "Lo ngapain, Lu?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan terkekeh canggung, "Hehe, gak apa-apa, Sehun."

"Gak tau, tuh. Luhan bilang kalau dia mau sembunyi dari— _mphttt_! Lu!" Luhan bangkit dan membekap mulut cerewet Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Lu!" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan. Tangannya memukul tangan Luhan yang terasa keras baginya.

Ayolah, tangan Luhan terbuat dari apasih!

"Hehe, gak apa-apa, Sehun. Udah ya, gue sama Baekhyun mau ke kelas dulu. Hehe, dadah!" Luhan langsung menyeret Baekhyun pergi sambil berlari. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menyerngit bingung—Luhan benar-benar aneh. Tadi pagi tingkah gadis itu terhadapnya masih biasa.

"Hun, Luhan kenapa tuh? Habis lo campakin ya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah nya.

"Hah? Maksud lo?"

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun, "Lo kenapa gak peka gitu, _njir_? Jelas-jelas, Luhan tuh lagi menghindar dari lo."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol kaget, "Ngehindar? Dari gue? Kok gitu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Lo cari tahu ajalah sendiri. Capek gue. Gue mau nge-modusin Baekhyun lagi, ah. Dah, Hun!"

Sehun mencerna maksud Chanyeol tadi. Dirinya berpikir, "Luhan butuh kepastian dari gue?"

—

Luhan terdiam diatas motor Sehun. Sedaritadi dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya—menatap jalan raya yang menurutnya sangat tidak tertarik. Menghindari percakapan Sehun.

"Lu, lo kenapa? Lo marah sama gue?" Sehun memulai percakapan sore itu.

Sama, hening.

Sehun mengendarai motornya penuh kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Kenapa dia berubah drastis hanya dalam beberapa jam?

"Lu?"

Luhan terkesiap di belakang Sehun, "E-e, ada apa Sehun?" Luhan mencondongkan sedikit badannya kearah Sehun, "Manggil gue?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Lo kenapa, Lu? Lo marah sama gue?"

Luhan terdiam, "N-nggak, kok. Serius. Gue gak kenapa-kenapa,"

"Gue juga gak marah sama lo," Sehun langsung terdiam mendengar lanjutan Luhan.

"Terus, lo kenapa kek begitu waktu di kantin, Lu?"

Hening, Luhan tidak mau menjawab.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia melihat gerobak soto Cak Pir di pinggir jalan, sedikit lega karena dirinya takut tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak merecoki Luhan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Sehun memakirkan motornya dan menunggu Luhan turun, membantu Luhan melepaskan helm nya, "Gue yang traktir, ya?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap matanya bingung, "Jangan. Gue gak enak sama lo, Hun." Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

Sehun ikut menggeleng, "Nggak, Lu. Gue yang ajak lo kesini. Jadi gue yang harus bayarin. Gak usah malu. Ayo,"

Sehun turun dari motor dan menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan memerah seperti buah _cherry_ yang cantik.

Ia terus menunduk, menyembunyikan rona pipi nya dibalik _jacket_ Sehun. Astaga, Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa memakai _jacket_ Sehun!

Sehun menepuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Mengelus pucuk rambut Luhan yang halus dengan pelan, "Gue gak tahu kenapa lo beda sama gue hari ini. Tapi, gue harap itu gak bertahan lama."

Luhan menegang, melirik Sehun yang mulai menyantap makanannya. Luhan tahu maksud dari perkataan Sehun barusan.

Tapi, Luhan takut.

Amat takut.

Sehun berbeda dengannya. Sifat nya apalagi. Sangat berbeda. Seperti sosok yang bertolak belakang dan mustahil bersama.

Sehun yang berwibawa. Sehun yang cerdas. Sehun yang tenang.

Sangat berbeda dengannya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit.

Luhan berani bertaruh kalau satu sekolah akan mendukung Sehun bersama Minah, tidak dirinya.

Meskipun Luhan tahu _kedok_ Minah yang sebenarnya—tetapi tetap saja. Reputasi Minah amat bagus di Sekolah.

Gadis cantik yang ulet. Gadis cantik yang selalu tersenyum manis. Gadis cantik yang selalu dibanggakan dan dielukan Sekolah.

Tidak seperti dia, yang lumayan sering keluar-masuk Ruang Konseling. Membenahi sifat Luhan yang begitu _ajaib_.

Entah sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.

Tidak sengaja dalam bentuk; _**merusak properti sekolah.**_ Ini kelakuan Luhan. Yang membuat Sehun naik pitam dan mengerutkan kening nya pening.

Luhan baru menyadari _betapa ajaib_ nya dia.

Luhan? Bersaing dengan Minah?

Mimpi buruk baginya.

Minah seperti malaikat. Luhan seperti cacing di tanah.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Ia menatap mangkok soto nya tak nafsu. Ia mengaduk soto nya tanpa semangat, memancing perhatian Sehun sedaritadi.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan terperanjat kaget, "Gak apa-apa. Cuma males makan aja, hehe."

Sehun terdiam. Menatap gadis di sebelah nya tak mengerti.

Apa Luhan ingin mendapatkan kepastian dari dirinya?

Tapi—dirinya dan Luhan baru saja dekat. Secara lebih _intens_ tentu saja.

Dan Sehun pun tahu Luhan bukanlah perempuan yang terlalu terburu-buru. Mencari perhatiannya selama setahun saja dia mampu.

Sehun tidak bisa berpikir. Ia benar-benar dibuat kacau oleh gadis ini. Gadis ini—berbahaya. Untuk pikirannya, untuk hatinya.

"Luhan," panggil nya.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Mengabaikan Sehun yang jelas-jelas kebingunan. Matanya kosong, tetapi tangannya tetap mengaduk soto itu menjadi tak berbentuk.

Sangat bukan Luhan.

"Luhan," Sehun menepuk pundaknya. Membuat Luhan kembali terperanjat.

Sudah berapa kali Luhan terkejut hari ini?

"Y-ya, Sehun?"

"Sudah selesai?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Sehun, gue mau ke Gramedia dulu, _ya_? Lo langsung pulang aja."

Sehun menyerngit, "Gue anter, Lu,"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Gak usah, Sehun. Lo mau rapat kan ntar malem buat acara sekolah nanti? Mendekati. Gue gak mau ganggu waktu lo. Lo ketua OSIS,"

"Tapi Lu—"

"Gak apa-apa," Luhan menggenggam jemari-jemari Sehun, "Gue bisa naik ojek habis dari Gramedia. Untung aja Cak Pir deket sama Mall. Jadi gue bisa jalan," gadis itu menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat ragu. Meremat jemari laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, "Oke. Tapi sampai rumah langsung kabari gue, _ya_? Gue yang tanggung jawab sama lo, Lu. Lo tadi berangkat sekolah sama gue."

Luhan mengangguk, " _Okay_. Gue jalan sekarang ya." Gadis itu langsung berdiri, memakai ransel nya dan mengambil helm miliknya dari motor Sehun, "Helm nya gue bawa."

Luhan memunggungi Sehun yang menatap punggung sempit gadis itu sedih.

Benar, Luhan sedang menghindarinya.

Sehun harus tahu kenapa.

—

CHAPTER 6 END.

1.5k _words._ _Sedikit sedikit_ _ **/bow/**_

 _Saya akan mengusahakan chapter depan lebih panjang dari ini. Dimohon mengertiannya_ _ **/bow/**_

 _Hayolo, Sehun gak jadi sama Luhan_ _/apasih/. So, dimohon untuk likes, follows, bahkan review, ya._ _ **Dimohon untuk tidak menjadi readers yang menyebalkan.**_ _Karena dukungan dari kalian, saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini hingga tamat. Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


	7. Chapter 7: Berbaikan

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S; biasakan untuk membaca author's note di akhir chapter. Thank you!**_

—

Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerang marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Luhan menjauhinya. Secara terang-terang an. Secara terlihat. Dan, Sehun tidak se-bodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Luhan bahkan berlari ketika ia melihat gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, apa masalah gadis itu?

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun untuk sekedar memikirkan lawan jenis dalam otaknya. Sehun begitu mencintai OSIS beserta antek-antek nya.

Sehun bahkan tak pernah memperdulikan seorang gadis—yang sebenarnya mustahil dirinya bisa sangat perduli pada gadis ajaib seperti Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar dibuat berantakan oleh gadis itu.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa—

Ia menyukai gadis itu? Astaga, apa iya?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha sadar dari akal nya yang mulai tidak waras. Ia harus fokus pada SMANSA Festival ini. Jika tidak, Bu Hyorin dan Wakasek lainnya akan menghajar Sehun dan anggota lainnya.

Sehun membolak-balikkan proposal yang telah disetujui oleh Bu Hyorin. Menunggu dana cair amat tidak ia sukai. Bu Hyorin benar-benar mempermainkan OSIS serta dirinya.

Astaga, Sehun sudah berusaha membawakan acara ini hingga berhasil. Tetapi, wanita itu seenaknya membuat Sehun menunggu dan berakhir para anggota tidak bisa membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Benar kata Chanyeol, tubuh saja yang bohay, tetapi suka sekali membuat murid nya kewalahan dan kesusahan.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya frustasi. Ia melihat Sehun yang sama dengannya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mata cantik nya meneliti penampilan Sehun dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Apa Sehun tidak pulang? Sehun terlihat sama seperti kemarin. Ia menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri, melihat sekeliling ruang OSIS yang begitu kosong.

Anggota lain sedang menyiapkan tempat _stand_ dan itu membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Meninggalkannya bersama Sehun yang sama-sama terdiam. Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana kebingungan dan kefrustasian Sehun.

"Sehun," ia memanggil Sehun.

"Hm,"

"Lo gak pulang dari kemarin?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Gue bantuin anak-anak ngerjain mading. Gue udah pusing nungguin Bu Hyorin nyerahin dana ke kita. Gak cair-cair."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Gak usah maksain diri. Lo butuh istirahat. Gue gak mau ya lo _ambyar_ waktu acara!"

Sehun mendecih. Ia menyandarkan tubuh nya pada kursi miliknya, "Lo pada sudah besar. Lo pada masih bisa nge- _handle_ acara sendirian tanpa gue,"

Baekhyun memekik protes, "Gak bisa! Lo gak boleh sakit pas acara! Bodo!"

"Baekhyun, lo mending bantuin yang lain data-data kelas yang udah ngumpulin batik, _deh_. Gue denger, ada beberapa kelas yang batik nya belum selesai." Sehun menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Serius, _ya_. Mereka gak bisa diajak kerja sama. Astaga, bikin gue pening. Gue duluan," Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Benar-benar hening dan inilah yang Sehun suka.

Tentang Luhan, Sehun kembali meringis memikirkan gadis itu.

Sejak kapan Luhan bisa mengambil alih seluruh pikiran Sehun? Apa tidak ada selain dia?

Sehun benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Membuat Luhan kembali mengacaunya dan merecoki nya dengan tingkah ajaib nya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Awalnya, Sehun merasa risih diperlakukan Luhan seperti itu. Luhan seperti gadis yang tidak mengenal apapun kata-kata halus dan tingkah feminim. Ia lebih suka mengekspesikan perasaannya secara gamblang. Tidak seperti yang lain. Yang menutupi kekurangan-kekurangan mereka secara paksa.

Tetapi, semakin lama. Sehun semakin terbiasa. Melihat tingkah Luhan yang ajaib benar-benar membuat perasaan Sehun meningkat dengan cepat. Menjadi pribadi yang murah senyum dan Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena itu.

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari kursi nya, keluar dari ruang OSIS dan menyusuri lorong yang amat ramai dalam diam. Ia sesekali membalas sapaan teman-teman nya dengan senyuman. _Mood_ Sehun benar-benar sedang berada di bawah dasar. Seperti palung dalam Samudra atlantik.

Sehun melewati kelas Luhan, terdengar riuh-riuh dari dalam. Laki-laki itu melongokkan kepalanya pada pintu, melihat kelas Luhan yang sedang berpesta sambil menyalakan musik dangdut dengan _volume_ keras.

Sehun menepuk kening nya, astaga—kelas Luhan benar-benar membuatnya geleng-geleng. Seperti Sehun menanggapi kelakuan ajaib gadis itu.

"Sehun," Jaehyun yang menyadari bahwa Ketua OSIS-nya mengintip pun mengakhiri aksi nya dan berjalan kearah pintu, menatap Sehun.

"Ada perlu apa, Sehun?" Jaehyun memutar kepalanya kearah Johnny, Taeyong, " _Woi_ , kecilin _volume_ nya! Gue _request_ pamer bojo!"

" _Okey_!"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Apa... Luhan ada?"

Mata Jaehyun membola. Ia tak menyangka Sehun menghampiri kelasnya hanya untuk menemui gadis berisik itu.

"Lo kenapa cari Luhan?" Jaehyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sehun hanya mendengus, "Gue ada perlu sama dia. Bisa tolong panggilin dia?"

Kenapa semua orang begitu _penasaran_?

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk sekali, " _Okey_. Gue bawain dia depan lo apapun yang terjadi."

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat Jaehyun telah menghampiri Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja.

Ia bahkan terkejut mendengar Jaehyun menggebrak meja Luhan hingga membuat gadis itu mengerang dan menendang Jaehyun hingga mengenai pantatnya.

Apa seluruh siswa di kelas Luhan seperti ini kelakuannya? Sehun hanya dapat geleng-geleng.

"Lo dicariin Sehun! Sana!"

Sehun dapat melihat gadis itu menegang, " _Hah_? Apaan?"

"Lo! Dicariin! Sehun! _Budek_?!" Jaehyun pada dasarnya adalah remaja yang tidak sabaran dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan yang sedang meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Lepasin gue, _anjir_! Lepasin! Lepa—" Luhan hanya bisa terdiam ketika dirinya telah berhadapan dengan Sehun, mengundang seluruh perhatian teman-teman nya yang melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Bisa ikut gue?"

"Ng-ngapain?" Luhan merutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu gugup di depan Sehun.

"Bentar, mau?"

"O-oke," Luhan hanya mengangguk. Tak disangka, Sehun mengaitkan jemari-jemari mereka dengan lembut.

" _Jingan! Mereka beneran pacaran?!"_ —Jaehyun.

" _Sialan, jackpot buat Luhan."_ —Wendy.

" _Bangke lah, gue baru tahu kalau Sehun bisa se-bucin ini, demi apapun."_ —Johnny.

Luhan menatap jemari-jemari nya yang telah digenggam oleh Sehun selama perjalanan. Membuat dirinya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah nya yang telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sehun membawa nya kedalam Ruang OSIS. Bahkan, laki-laki itu mendudukkan tubuh Luhan ke kursi miliknya. Dan, ia pun seketika berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"Kenapa lo hindarin gue?"

Pertanyaan yang selama ini Luhan hindari! Ia tak siap jika Sehun menghujani dirinya dengan pertanyaan seputar hal tersebut.

"Luhan?"

 _Please, Sehun! Biarkan gue berpikir!_

"Lo kenapa hindarin gue?"

Luhan menatap sekitar ruangan itu. Ia menatap apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tatapan lembut Sehun untuknya.

"Gue gak hindarin lo, _kok_."

"Bohong."

"Gue gak bohong."

"Lo bohong," Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, merasa kalau pembelaan Luhan tak akan ada artinya.

"Gue harus apa biar lo gak jauhin gue, Lu? Apa?" Sehun mengaitkan jemari-jemari nya pada jemari-jemari mungil Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Lo gak harus ngapa-ngapain, _kok_."

"Ngomong biar gue tahu, Luhan." Laki-laki itu mengelus pipi memerah milik Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa lo gak ngurusin SMANSA Fest? Mereka lagi butuh lo," Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mengerang pelan, "Jangan ngalihin perkataan gue."

Luhan mendengus, "Gue gak jauhin lo."

"Lo jauhin gue." Sehun benar-benar _kekeuh_ pada prinsipnya.

" _Nggak_."

"Iya,"

"Sehun, percaya sama gue."

" _Nggak_ ,"

Luhan meringis. Sehun benar-benar keras kepala!

"Jelasin, kenapa lo jauhin gue?" Sehun menatap gadis yang sedang membuang pandangannya.

"Kenapa lo jauhin Minah?"

Sehun menyerngit. Menjauhi Minah?

"Maksud lo?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang memancarkan kebingungan yang begitu kentara, "Lo jauhin Minah, _kan_? Padahal, Minah suka sama lo."

"Tapi gue gak suka Minah."

"Lo bener-bener jujur banget ya sama perasaan lo?" Luhan begitu penasaran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sehun begitu tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Sepertinya, laki-laki ini begitu aneh.

"Terus, gue harus bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Mana gue tahu. Dah, gue mau cabut."

"Lo. Belum jawab. Pertanyaan gue." Sehun kembali mendudukkan Luhan yang berusaha bangkit untuk kabur dari pandangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, "Sehun, lo pernah gak sih diremehin?"

Sehun kembali menyerngit.

"Gue kayak begitu sekarang." Gadis itu menunduk, meremas jemarinya dengan gugup. Bahkan, memainkan jemari-jemari nya yang mulai berkeringat.

Sehun dengan sabar menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dengan jemari-jemari yang berada diatas jemari-jemari Luhan. Ia mengelus jemari-jemari kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Minah itu sempurna banget, buat gue. Buat cewek-cewek lain. Rasanya, dia cocok banget sama lo."

Sehun semakin menyerngit. Astaga, ia bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa siswi-siswi di Sekolah nya menjadikan Minah sebagai pedoman nya dalam berperilaku. Jelas, ia tidak perduli dengan perilaku seseorang. Sejak, ia bertemu Luhan.

Dan, Sehun tidak mengerti. Kenapa Luhan berkata kalau ia serasi bersanding dengan Minah? Yang bahkan, hanya segelintir waktu ia nyaman berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu.

"Terus?"

"Dan, ya. Waktu lo anterin gue. Berangkat sama pulang Sekolah. Anak-anak ngira kita pacaran. Setelah itu, gue mikir."

"Mikir apa?"

"Kalau kita itu gak cocok. Sama sekali, _nggak_. Anak-anak pada mikir kalau lo bakalan sama Minah. Terus, tiba-tiba lo jalan sama gue. Jelas, orang-orang bakalan mikir kita aneh."

"Yang gue tahu dari Baekhyun, lo orang nya bodoamat-an, Luhan."

"Memang!" Luhan mendengus, "Tapi, setelah itu. Banyak banget faktor yang memang kita gak cocok. Lo dengan kesempurnaan lo. Gue, dengan serba kekurangan."

Sehun menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Luhan menginjak dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa, standar kecocokan dalam suatu pasangan ditentukan oleh sifat? Bahkan, kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing?

"Maka dari itu, gue sadar diri. Gue mending—"

Luhan tak bisa melanjutkan celotehannya. Ia mematung. Ia bahkan membelakkan matanya.

Ia semakin meremas jemarinya. Sehun...memeluknya!

"Siapa yang berani ngomong begitu ke lo? Siapa?"

Luhan jelas tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Sehun memeluknya, mendekapnya. Dengan erat. Bahkan, laki-laki ini membawa wajah Luhan pada lehernya.

"Luhan, gue gak akan menerima alasan itu lagi. Sampai kapanpun."

"Sehun, tapi—"

" _Nggak_. Selamanya, _nggak_."

"Sehun,"

"Apa, Luhan?"

"Gue deg-deg an lo peluk."

—

"Udah? Seneng?" Baekhyun menopang dagunya. Menatap Luhan yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya pada meja panjang kantin. Luhan hanya bisa menatap langit-langit dinding kantin Sekolah nya dengan perasaan yang teramat bahagia.

"Jelas. Lihat itu. Gue kayak bisa ngelihat kayak ada _emoticon_ lope-lope keluar dari kepala Luhan." Kyungsoo mendengus sambil menyantap siomay pedas nya.

"Luhan bener-bener dapet _jackpot_ , _ya_?" Joohyun hingga saat ini tetap terkagum-kagum akan kemampuan Luhan yang dapat membuat Sehun jatuh hati.

"Sumpah sih, _anjir_. Cakep banget."

Luhan kembali mengigau dengan nada yang tidak waras.

"Mau taruhan, nggak?" Salah satu teman mereka, Jung Eunji tiba-tiba datang sambil menggebrak meja itu dengan kencang. Membuat Luhan mengaduh kesakitan dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bisa gak, _sih_! Lo itu diem dikit?! Sakit, bodoh!" Luhan berteriak tidak terima.

Eunji melengos, tanda tak perduli, "Ayo, kita taruhan."

Joohyun yang sedang menjilat _ice cream vanilla_ kesukannya pun menyerngit, "Taruhan apaan?"

"Kita taruhan, kapan Sehun berani ngajak Luhan kencan. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang Eunji berikan membuat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo maupun Joohyun menyeringai puas. Melupakan Luhan yang terbelalak heboh akibat taruhan bodoh yang menjadikan ia sebagai umpan.

"Setuju?" Eunji memajukan tubuh nya.

"Jelas." Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjang nya. Ia amat percaya diri kalau ia dapat memenangkan taruhan ini.

"Oke, dari Baekhyun. Menurut lo, kapan Luhan bakalan diajak kencan Sehun?" Eunji mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan kepalan tangannya pada mulut Baekhyun, seperti _mic_.

Memang, mereka adalah sekelompok remaja perempuan yang amat aneh.

"Sabtu besok," Baekhyun semakin menyeringai.

"Gua, bertaruh. Sabtu minggu depan." Joohyun angkat bicara.

"Gua, hari Jumat besok." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Ia percaya diri, kalau firasatnya kali ini tidak akan salah.

"Oke," Eunji mendudukkan dirinya pada meja, "Kalau gue, besok."

"Kalau besok ternyata Sehun gak ngajak Luhan kencan?"

Eunji mendengus, "Berarti, gua didiskualifikasi. Yang menang, bakalan dikasih satu permintaan dari yang kalah. Jadi, yang menang bakalan dapet tiga permintaan sekaligus."

" _Wah_ , cocok ini!" Joohyun dan Baekhyun terbahak.

Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan hanya bisa memukul kepala mereka dengan tangannya yang gatal. Astaga, Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran perempuan-perempuan centil nan genit ini!

"Anjing! Lo mukul kepala gue!" —Baekhyun.

"Sialan, lo beraninya mukul kepala gue!" —Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, gue gak terima, _ya_! Nanti isi kepala gue _ambyar_!" —Eunji.

"Gak gue restui sama Sehun mampus lu!" —Joohyun.

"Hehe, jangan dong." Luhan tersenyum manis. Membuat Joohyun ingin memuntahkan apapun yang ada pada perutnya.

Tak lama, seseorang menempelkan botol cairan isotonik pada pipi Luhan. Membuat Luhan menoleh, terdapat Sehun yang berada di sebelah nya. Menyodorkan botol cairan isotonik yang dingin itu padanya.

"Makasih, Sehun." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

" _Hm_ ," Sehun menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali dengan lembut.

Membuat Joohyun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Eunji melotot. Hingga, rahang mereka yang ingin jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Sehun!" Eunji menjerit. Sehun yang sedang fokus pada Luhan pun hanya bisa mendengus, sudah cukup ia terkejut beberapa kali hari ini.

"Apa?" Sehun beralih memandang Eunji yang sedang menatap tangannya yang berada pada kepala Luhan.

"Lo kapan ngajak Luhan kencan?"

 _ **BYUR**_

Luhan menyemburkan cairan isotonik dari Sehun. Mengenai permukaan meja bahkan wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada di depan Luhan pun terciprat oleh semburan tersebut.

"Babi, Luhan!" Baekhyun menjerit heboh. Bangkit sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kantin.

"Yagusti, tolong paringono Hamba sabar." Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya pelan sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali. Menetralkan kekesalannya yang ingin mengajak Luhan untuk baku hantam.

Sehun mematung. Ia memberikan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa pada Luhan. Membiarkan gadis itu membereskan kekacauannya, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya, "Kenapa lo tanya kayak begitu?"

Eunji memajukan tubuh nya pada Sehun. Ia sedikit berbisik, meskipun sebenarnya perkataannya pun tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun. Dikarenakan, suasana kantin yang begitu ramai dan sesak.

"Gue kepo aja, gitu. Lo ngerti, _kan_? Kalau lo sama Luhan dijadiin bahan _gossip_ di Sekolah?"

"Terus?"

Eunji menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Merasa dongkol akan jawaban Sehun yang begitu menggerogoti kesabarannya.

"Gak terus-terus! Gue minta jawaban! Yang pasti!"

"Memang kenapa, _sih_?"

Jujur, Sehun bingung. Ada apa Eunji beserta teman-teman Luhan? Kenapa mereka berempat begitu penasaran?

"Dah lah, Sehun. Lo cuma jawab." Joohyun menopang dagunya. Menatap saudara sepupu nya yang begitu kebingungan.

"Kalau gue jawab, lo pada puas?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun berlari untuk kembali pada tempatnya. Ia tahu, Sehun mulai serius untuk menjawab.

Mereka berempat mengangguk serempak. Seperti hal nya anak anjing yang ingin diberikan hadiah sebuah tulang yang sangat besar.

"Sehun, lo gak usah jawab!" Luhan memekik heboh. Ia tidak siap mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Ia tak sanggup! Ia mungkin akan menjerit heboh dan melakukan atraksi konyol nya di depan laki-laki ini.

"DIAM!"

Luhan merengut. Ia bersembunyi ke dalam lengan Sehun. "Jahat lo pada, jingan."

Sehun menoleh, "Luhan, _language_."

Luhan semakin merengut.

"Mau tahu jawaban gue?"

Mereka kembali mengangguk. Merapatkan diri sambil menunggu jawaban Sehun yang begitu mendebarkan.

"Hari Minggu,"

—

CHAPTER 7 END.

 _Aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengingatkan kalian untuk #StaySafe, #DirumahAja, #WorkFromHome dan lain-lain._

 _Bumi sedang beristirahat. Ibu pertiwi sedang terpuruk. Semoga, semesta dan Ibu Pertiwi lekas sembuh. Membawa dampak baik kedepannya._

 _Siapa yang menungguiku untuk update Ketos? Maafkan, semakin chapter, semakin amburadul ini ceritanya. But, thanks buat support kalian. I'm nothing without you, guys. Love you so matcha._

 _ **Dimohon untuk tidak menjadi readers yang menyebalkan.**_ _Karena dukungan dari kalian, saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini hingga tamat. Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


End file.
